


Pandora's Spell

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basilisk' Poison Atributes, Death Rituals, Do-Over, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Male Slash, Mention Of Genocide, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Rituals, War Crimes, Wizardry World is defeated, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: In a world where everything is dying Harry is given one choice:Go back in time to undo the damage by doing a Sacrifice Ritual to save himself and his children,orStay in the horror that was this new world and end up dying by the end of the month.Once in the past can he really go against everything he believes and join the Wizard he once defeated?Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/26517
Comments: 226
Kudos: 626
Collections: Dark Liege Potter, Favorite Rereads, The Harry Potters





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> **Pandora's Spell**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,102
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Prologue**

Tuesday, 2 June 2009

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Jimmy, stop climbing up Teddy!” Harry shouted, making Ginny snicker at his side. “He’ll trip and fall!” He argued.

“How old were you when you were chased up a tree by a Pitbull?”

Harry groaned.

“My life is not to be led by example. None of them live in a cupboard!”

Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Just go play with your sons, Head Auror.”

Harry got up from the park bench to go play with his three boys when an Auror came running his way.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I know that you said that today was off-limit but we have a problem.”

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly, who was holding their birthday day baby daughter. She nodded and Harry followed the Auror away.

“Get me up to speed.”

**–PsS–**

Harry woke with a groan.

“Daddy.”

Groaning, Harry forced his eyes open only to find his quartet at his feet. Teddy was not awake, Lilu was crying and the boys were holding unto Harry’s legs. Harry looked up to find that his wrists were tied and were hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

“Wha…?”

Harry’s eyes grew at the amount of hanging people around.

“We are only awake!” Jimmy put in. “Mummy… she stop breathing.”

“And Teddy?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

Harry watched as Ally kneeled down and put a hand on his face.

“Sleeping.”

Harry closed his eyes with strength. Whatever drug they were drugged with didn’t work on him and his children for some reason.

“Jimmy, grab your sister’s kerchief and put around your hand.” The boy stared back surprised. “And Ally’s scarf on the other hand.”

“Why?”

“Remember what I said about climbing people?”

“Not to.” The 5-year-old boy agreed.

“I need you to release me from these ropes. They are draining my magic.”

Jimmy grabbed Lilu’s kerchief and put it around his hand as Ally took out his scarf. After Jimmy putting the other scarf, he got hold unto Harry’s body and started climbing. Harry moved his body the best he could to help him up. Finally Jimmy arrived Harry’s chest and, locking his legs around, he reached up and started to undo the knots.

“Ally, check Teddy for any rope.”

The toddler started looking through the 11-year-old boy for any. As soon as Harry felt his wrists free he leaned his arms down and grabbed Jimmy, before setting him down. Harry looked at his wrists to find them burnt like by a fire.

“Who did this?”

“Muggles.” Jimmy replied.

“No ropes.” Ally put in.

Harry leaned down and pulled his godson unto his back. Then he picked Lilu up and stood.

“Let’s see if someone else is breathing.”

They started walking through the amount of bodies hanging from the walls. _So much death…_

**–PsS–**

Weeks later

Harry fed his children all of the canned food he dared to gather from the nearby town, wouldn’t the Muggles catch him. As they ate, he heard a noise. Harry stood at once at ready, only for a man to approach hands in the air.

“Wizard?”

“Who wants to know?” Harry demanded, the four hiding behind him.

“A Werewolf.”

Harry lowered down his wand and let the man approach.

“If you are looking for food I already gave all we had to my children.”

The man offered a bag.

“Werewolf. I can hunt.” The boys stared up at Harry wide-eyed. “It’s not poisonous.”

Harry nodded and Teddy picked the bag, opened and gave dry beef to the boys, the three starting to eat their meat.

“What do you want from us?” Harry asked and accepted his own piece.

_Just fruits and canned goods were not exactly healthy._

“Muggles started dying as well. Earth is dying.” Harry raised an eyebrow as he ate the salty meat. “No magic.”

“You can tell that?”

“I’m a Werewolf. Their drug might not work against me but I can still feel the magic in beings. You are the firsts beings of magic in weeks.”

“Teddy’s father was a Werewolf. We were captured but we seem to be immune to their drug.”

The Werewolf looked at Teddy.

“His father’s genes saved him.” He agreed. “How did you escape, though? Most Werewolves and Halfbreeds are killed once _They_ realize our Immunity System to their drug.”

“They freed me from the ropes and I took us out. Teddy was passed out for hours until his body finally got out the venom.”

The other frowned and approached Harry, grabbing his hands and pulling his sleeves up to look at the burnt marks.

“You should be dead.” Harry nodded. “Do you have magic?”

“Yes.” Harry gave the other a pointed look.

“We’ll talk later after they’ve fallen asleep.”

Harry was freed and he leaned down, picking his year-old girl.

**–PsS–**

“Basilisk’s poison and Phoenix’s tears.” The Werewolf looked back from the fire. “I was 12-year-old.”

“Were you tested?”

“During my wife’s first pregnancy. It almost killed her.”

The Werewolf nodded and grabbed a parchment, giving back. Harry took it and opened.

“I was going to wait to persuade you into doing it, but you need a Healer fast. You can’t wait for me to persuade you.”

“Pandora’s spell? Do you have any idea what Pandora means in a Muggle point of view?”

“I was one before I was bitten.” The Werewolf agreed. “It’s a time-travel ritual.”

Harry looked through the ingredients only to see a living sacrifice.

“It involves killing a human being.”

“Who will never be reborn.” The Werewolf agreed. “I’m ready for my part of the deal if you manage to save the Earth. If you destroy _Them_.”

Harry looked at the parchment unsure.

“I…”

“It’s the only way to save your children.”

Harry closed his eyes and then looked up at the Werewolf.

“Why me? You must know that I’m Light.”

“Because you are the lasts Wizards and Witch alive. Earth won’t live long enough for any of them to be ready for the spell.”

Harry closed his eyes to hold back his tears, before he opened and looked at the spell. _What choice did he really have?_

“This will be painful.”

“I’m ready to die a martyr if that means you make You Know Who win over _Them_.”

Harry tensed, but didn’t stop in his reading. _Voldemort… if He was alive… could He have stopped the Muggles? Could He have stopped the massive massacre? The genocide?_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… what do you think?
> 
> Posting as a Test to see what you guys would think if it's worth typing the rest of this
> 
> ~Isys


	3. AN

First of all if you haven't read the Tags: **_I am Not a Native English Speaker_**

Doing 24 comments (I bloody counted) about how you think the fic should have been written I just the best way to wake up someone pissed

* * *

Secondly: My nephew's name is Gil but my niece couldn't spell it so even years later he is still Ish, or Gillocas to us adults (name is short we somehow nickname him big massive name)

Albus Severus is staying Ally in all my fics

besides all but the girl (U) have nickname ended with Y, if anything it shows that Harry doesn't fucking care about if it's girly or manly

In a world of Femininazis telling me that a term is too feminine for a boy is really the greatest thing to wake up after Friday the 13th _(mind the irony)_

* * *

Thirdly your other largest misunderstanding:

Harry was **bitten** by a Basilisk as teenager. **rescued** by a Phoenix. A decade later when Ginny tried to get pregnant they realised that Harry's genes are **bloody poisonous**

It's written on the prologue that Ginny almost died giving birth to Jimmy and that's why Harry finally tested himself!

This is what saves Harry from the Muggles' drug! Teddy is the lychrantropy. Harry is because he isn't all human being anymore!

* * *

It's all there in the bloody Prologue

But i guess sometimes people prefer to leave **TWENTY FOUR** reply comments on the same chapter to pinpoint each and every single thing about a chapter

I guess that the fact that, unlike YouTubers, Fanfics Writers not making any money out of this ordeal and instead Are Getting Bloody Pissed with the constant gramanazis. Even when there's no grammar.

* * *

I'm getting really tired out of all of this and considering if I opened a patreon account if it would be legal and if people would come

At the least then people could argue that I was making a life out of this

But hey I just woke up and am completely and utterly ridiculously pissed

So, yeah thanks everyone

~Isys


	4. Chapter I  –Will To Live–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,288
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter I**

**–Will To Live–**

Wednesday, 1 July 2009

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry undressed his shirt and under-t-shirt until he was chest-naked. The other did the same, bathed himself in beer and only then sliced his wrists to give Harry the needed blood that mixed with the beer as he poured it into a tankard where a candle had already been melted unto. _That would burn like a bitch when Harry would use the liquid to draw the Runes._ After finishing drawing the strange runes with the Werewolf’s blood mixed with candlewax and beer into key point parts of his own skin (a ᚱ[IS1] just over his own belly button, a ᛄ[IS2] between his chest, a ᛗ[IS3] on his throat and a ᛠ[IS4] on his forehead, all four in an imaginary line) and surrounding himself with his children’s still sleeping bodies, Harry’s eyes watered as he finally started the ritual.

“ ** _Veliona, tebe ponúkam útroby tohto človeka. Požehnaj našej ceste na záchranu zeme._** ”

The other man gritted his teeth, but didn’t whimper or growl with pain as the last part of the offering was stolen from his body: His intestines. Just as the too bright light and magic took his children away, Harry turned towards the other adult.

“I’m sorry and thank you.”

The other grinned back in a teethy-way, his once white teeth all red from inner blood, before light emerged and blinded Harry. He gasped as he felt himself fall on his belly on a forest floor. Before he could gather the strength to open his eyes and move, a body was before him. Bigger than Teddy. Harry forced his eyes open and raised his head from the floor, _had he failed?_

Before him was a total stranger. An Auror by the outfit. Before Harry had time to react, the stranger Auror took his own outing robe out and pulled it over Harry’s laying form. Harry looked around to realize he was still in a forest but this time he couldn’t find the mass of colours that were his own children. He struggled to stand on his hands.

“Children.” He struggled to say. The Auror didn’t seem to understand English as he just tried to get Harry down again. “Baby. Mine.”

The Auror looked up into Harry’s eyes and then towards his comrades and spoke in an unknown language. Then the Auror looked back and literally signalled at himself, at his crest on his heart, and at the others.

“Aurors.” Harry agreed.

The Auror smiled and pointed to his own eyes and then signalled around. Harry nodded and let himself be laid back down before the Auror picked his own wand and stood to join the others looking for Harry’s children.

 _Humans…_ Even if he had failed to apply the ritual, he had transported himself with his children towards fellow Wizards. He could rest. Blocked magic or not. They were safe. They were finally safe.

**–PsS–**

Thursday, 10 July 1969

Harry woke up in a private room, on a bed. _Civilization. They were really back. They survived the Holocaust. They…_

The door opened and a figure entered, approaching the bed.

“Glad to see you awake.”

“Where… where am I?”

“In a Wizardry Private Clinic. I am the Healer in charge of your recovery.” The Healer supplied. “You had barely any food in your system, your Magical Core was locked through some burns on your wrists and you were dancing with Death itself. You wouldn’t survive much longer.”

Harry blushed.

“What about… my children? Were they harmed? The Aurors went looking for them. They must be in one of the rooms as well. They…”

“The Aurors looked day and night for a whole week through the whole forest where you were found. No child was found.”

Harry gasped.

 _No… it couldn’t be… he couldn’t… no… his…_ “No… he promised… he…”

“The Auror promised you?” The Healer asked before he grumbled some words Harry had never heard before. “If you excuse me. I need to find the Auror who did it.”

Harry nodded and the Healer left. The time-traveller passed a hand through his hair. He failed. _He had killed an innocent man… and lost the only thing he would have even bother doing it for._

_He lost everything._

_His family._

_His friends._

_His past._

_His name._

_Himself._

**–PsS–**

The Auror who had rescued Harry eventually did come, alongside his Head Auror and Harry’s Healer who translated what they said the best way he could.

Harry felt pity for the man that had accidentally gotten the blame of making a promise he couldn’t keep. But it wasn’t like Harry could explain what had really happened.

Harry had been the Head Auror when it all happened. He knew that Aurors were forbidden to promise, or even to give condolences. A lot of people thought this cold from them, but in reality if the Aurors did this and if the people this being done to called on it: they’d be forced to go through hell until they caught the escaping assassin in case of condolences, or in case of someone missing until they found said person. And if they didn’t they would die trying.

“The Head Auror wants to know your name.” The Healer put in.

“Harry.” Harry supplied and closed his eyes, massaging his eyeballs. At hearing the Aurors say something he hurried to say: “I’m blind without glasses. I’m forcing my lack of sight to see their mass of colours.” The Healer translated and then a flask was set on Harry’s hand. “Painless potion?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Harry moved to set it on the bedside table. “Sir, you need it.”

“I was bitten by a Basilisk as a child and rescued by a Phoenix. Both pure from the source.” Harry argued. “My deceased wife practically died during our first pregnancy because we didn’t know that my DNA was poisonous. I can’t take those type of potions, there’s an ingredient that my Phoenix’s side is allergic to.”

The Healer hummed and hurried out the room. The two Aurors obviously following him with their eyes. Harry signalled himself and then two fingers around each eye to fake glasses. The Aurors approached and sat on each side of Harry’s bed, on the literal bed to be close enough. The Head Auror went for the painless potion but Harry pulled his hospital rode’s sleeve and showed the Basilisk’s bite mark.

“Basilisk.”

The Head Auror frowned but before he could ask for more the Healer returned.

“I have Muggle pills, which I checked ingredients and don’t have the allergic reaction the potion would’ve.” He eagerly put in and Harry accepted the pill and water, taking them as the Head Auror obviously asked the Healer over the Basilisk’s poison and how Harry had survived.

“You can tell him. It’s not a secret.” He put in and the Healer started to explain.

Harry looked in the Auror who rescued him’s direction. The other was looking at the massive amount of scars that scattered throughout Harry’s skin that he could see.

“The Head Auror wants to know if the Dark Wizards who performed the Ritual with you as the offering were American as well.”

“I’m British and no.”

The Auror asked the Healer something only to be reprimanded by his superior. The Auror still asked again. Harry looked from one to the other uncertain. Finally the Healer approached and whispered to the Auror.

“How many children?” The Auror struggled to parrot.

Harry showed four fingers.

“The oldest 11 and the youngest is a year old.” He supplied to which the Healer translated and even the Head Auror tensed at the news.

The oldest could survive but the baby? There was no way she was still alive after at the least a week of Harry’s coma.

**–PsS–**

Monday, 14 July 1969

With new glasses on and his expenses paid off, Harry left the clinic. He apparated to the forest where he had first appeared and let his magic surround the entire forest only to realize they had never been bought into this forest with him. His eyes watered. He should have applied the sigils on them as well. Harry fell on his knees and finally let his tears fall. He failed them. He murdered a man and now he couldn’t even find it in himself to finish the job. He had done this all for them. He had been ready to die when he was 17. And now without them… why bother?

“Harry, right?”

Harry raised his head to find a brown-haired young woman walking his way.

“Who wants to know?”

“My father is the Auror who made you the promise.” The woman put in with a shrug. “There are ways to know if they are alive.” She added. “It isn’t Light…” at this she signalled the burnt mark on Harry’s throat and forehead where the sigils had been, “but I don’t believe you will oppose too much.” She added pointedly.

Harry looked at her for a real long time and then stood.

“I’m Harry.”

“No surname?”

“You can tell that I did a Dark Ritual, but you can’t tell that it’s the Pandora’s Spell one?” Harry retorted.

The younger woman frowned and then her eyes grew.

“You don’t exist… yet.”

“No, I do not.” Harry agreed. “I lost my will to live and my name. So, if you can grant me them _, my Will,_ then I’ll bother rescuing the World.”

The woman accepted it and shook his offered hand.

“Katarina.” She put in and then picked her wand, starting to perform spell after spell as the ritual started being activated.

Harry stayed quiet. _He had agreed to this and at the least she hadn’t asked for a human being as payment like his last Ritual._

Finally, four magical threads showed up and joined together to form the silhouette of the UK Islands.

“Found them.” She offered. “It’s the best I can do without calling the attention of the Aurors like you did.” Harry did blush at that. “Come, my mother bought you some clothes and you need to eat. Principally now that you promised to save the World.”

Without argument the man from the future let the younger woman to take hold of him and side-apparate away.

**–PsS–**

At arriving the house Harry realized why the young woman and the Auror had resembled him of someone. The girl’s younger brother was none other but Igor Karkaroff, who stood to welcome him in.

“It’s a pleasure, Sir.”

Harry limited to nod back. _No wonder the girl spoke English even if her father didn’t and that she was predisposed to Dark Magic._

“Durmstrang?” He wondered and both Katarina and Igor nodded.

“What about you? Hogwarts? Ilvermorny?”

Harry passed a hand through his hair, before he nodded his head at the older woman coming to welcome him in with a kind smile.

“No, I was home taught.” He lied as Katarina won a smirk at the corner of her lips, knowing the truth and knowing better than to call him on it.

**–PsS–**

Earlier That Same Month on a Tuesday the First

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort was returning from his walk through the Albania forest, when he heard a distressed snake’s call. Usually he wouldn’t pay it any mind, but this morning Lady Magic had woken him up and gotten him out the hotel room he stayed at and forced him to come to the forest. A whole day with finding nothing… until now.

He approached the stressed call to find a massive, beautiful snake worrying around four fallen human children. The snake saw him and immediately moved back to let him approach the children.

–Please save them. Please…–

Voldemort passed a hand over the oldest’s face as he felt him magically.

–Magic is eating their souls.– He explained.

The snake looked back immediately at the fact he spoke her language.

–They were literally apparated onto my coils.– The snake argued.

Voldemort looked at her for a long moment at her wording and then at the children.

–Animagus?–

–Maledictus.– The once Human argued.

Voldemort nodded and did his best to understand why Lady Magic wanted him to rescue these children that itself was killing. Finally, he felt his own pocket get heavy. Voldemort pulled whatever was inside out and he didn’t need an explanation. He knew.

Time-travellers. They wouldn’t survive the night if they weren’t blood-adopted by someone from this timeline. There was a reason why the Time-Turners couldn’t travel you more than a few hours. You weren’t supposed to exist before you were even born.

Yet Lady Magic wanted these children to survive.

Looking at the potion flask Voldemort saw a black hair already inside.

–What colour was your hair?– He asked the Maledictus.

–Black.–

Voldemort nodded and pulled from his own hair, letting it fall on the potion. It immediately started creating a circular swirl until finally Voldemort offered the snake, who looked back confused.

–Your poison, you don’t want them to inherit your Curse, do you?–

The snake approached and bit onto the flask letting the poison fall inside before she moved back and let him finish it up. When Voldemort was certain it was as mixed as it could be, he let several drops fall on each child’s open lips.

–Nagini.– The Maledictus offered as the potion took effect.

–Voldemort.–

**(TBC)**

* * *

Rad - R "Ride" [[IS1]](https://d.docs.live.net/e2d97bd920e2516e/Documents/Fanfics%20Isys/weekly%20post%20fanfic.docx#_msoanchor_1)

Jear - J "Year" [[IS2]](https://d.docs.live.net/e2d97bd920e2516e/Documents/Fanfics%20Isys/weekly%20post%20fanfic.docx#_msoanchor_2)

Man - M "Man" [[IS3]](https://d.docs.live.net/e2d97bd920e2516e/Documents/Fanfics%20Isys/weekly%20post%20fanfic.docx#_msoanchor_3)

Ear - Ea "Earth" [[IS4]](https://d.docs.live.net/e2d97bd920e2516e/Documents/Fanfics%20Isys/weekly%20post%20fanfic.docx#_msoanchor_4)


	5. Chapter II  –Slytherin Family–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,614
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter II**

**–Slytherin Family–**

Tuesday, 1 July 1969

**_ AHD’s POV _ **

Antonin Dolohov opened the door of his home at the demanding knock, only to find his Lord in person, four children (two of them toddlers/baby) and a massive snake beside him.

“Are you alone?”

Antonin stepped back and his former classmate entered as the children entered while shivering in pain. The snake somehow carrying the baby with dark-red hair within its coils.

“What happened, my Lord?”

“Blood-adoption. Lady Magic’s request.” His Lord supplied and Antonin immediately set up the gurney so they could sit on it, in the infirmary room he had on his private home. “The snake is a Maledictus and her hair used to be black so I assumed when I gave them the potion that the second hair that had already been in the potion _(that Lady Magic made appear for me)_ was hers.”

“But it wasn’t?”

“And I put Maledictus’ poison on the Potion that I fed them.”

Antonin had to take a deep breath to hold back his retort. He patted on the gurney and the oldest boy picked his two brothers pulled them on top, before leaning down and picking the babygirl from the Maledictus. Only then he also climbed on top.

“Are you certain it wasn’t the Maledictus’ hair?” Antonin asked as he did a check-up spell on each of them.

“Daddy’s hair black.” The second oldest _, a brown-haired hazelnut-eyed boy,_ put in. “Like Ally.” He added pointing at the youngest male, a black-haired green-eyed toddler.

“Godfather has Basilisk’s poison and Phoenix’s tears on his DNA.” The oldest put in through clenched teeth as his body shaped forms and colours out of his control because of the pain. “And my father was a Magical Werewolf and mother a Halfblood Metamorphmagus.”

Antonin looked up at his Lord and then again at the children.

“And the trio’s mother?” He asked, saying _mother_ instead of _bearer_ for their understanding.

“Dead in Muggle’s Holocaust.” The oldest supplied. “She was ginger... lighter than Lilu’s. More like this...” the boy exemplified by shaping his hair to Weasley-red, before he lost control of his hair again.

Antonin looked at the children for a real long time in thought, before he turned towards his Lord.

“If you cannot locate him then I need the Basilisk’s poison. The very same poison.”

“Chamber of Secrets.” The brown-haired boy at around 5-year-old put in through clenched teeth.

His Lord leaned down and picked the Maledictus.

“I’ll fetch you Sarah’s poison.” He agreed. “Was the Phoenix Dumbledore’s?” He added towards the children and they nodded through the pain. “I’ll do my best, Antonin. But no promise on the Phoenix’s tears.”

Antonin nodded and his Lord left.

“Very well. Let’s see how much I can stop the pain until we have a cure, shall we?”

The children nodded, but didn’t cry out. They had to be in lots of pain, but not even the baby whined. Whatever this holocaust was that they spoke about, had to be really serious for them to have learnt not to cry out.

Antonin had just finished giving Muggle drinkable medicine in a spoon to each of the children _(after measuring which quantity was better for each of them)_ when his Lord returned.

“Nagini managed to persuade Sarah to give her some poison and Jeremy just promised Professor Slughorn to visit his next Slugclub while stealing the share of the Phoenix’s tears that he had stocked away.”

Antonin nodded and accepted both flasks before starting on the medicine. _It wouldn’t be a cure; it would be just enough to give them immunity like whoever their other father was (their Dad) had._

“Please tell Madam Nagini to hold them in an embrace as I work. Whatever Muggle War that they spoke about is... they do not cry even through pain. I just gave them Muggle painless drink, but I do not know how potent the Muggle medicine is.”

“Why not a potion?”

“There’s an ingredient that is known that Phoenixes are allergic to.”

His Lord hummed before hissing in the former Witch’s direction, who climbed the gurney and pulled the children into a motherly hug.

“They said that yesterday was 2000s.” His Lord put in as Antonin set up the potion for the quartet to drink. “They were in too much pain to be able to explain me more than that.”

The Healer nodded as he worked. Only to hear the snake worried hiss. He raised his head to realize the youngest boy was literally trying to get out of the bed.

“My Lord.”

The Wizard looked, before he nodded at Antonin and approached, picking up the child. Even though the boy didn’t know the Wizard, he still held on tight around the man’s shoulders as he whimpered. Even though they had just met that day, the boy acted as if he had known him all his life.

Antonin frowned at feeling the Wards.

“Aurors.” He warned and his Lord’s serpentine-like features were undone before he was back to his Tom Riddle look.

In no time the private clinic had been barged in without permission. Not once Antonin stopped in what he was doing.

“Dolohov...”

“Healer Dolohov, if you don’t mind.” Antonin reprimanded the Auror without looking away from the Basilisk’s poison flask he was dropping onto the cauldron. “I’m working.”

“Illegal Dark Magic...”

“The only illegal Magic there is is the Unforgivables, in case you have forgotten.” Antonin reminded. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a father with four children in need of my immediate help.”

Just as Antonin finished the potion and turned to deliver the children, did he realize the parent-like picture that his Lord was showing with the way the toddler refused to let go of him. The two boys on the gurney drank their gulp without arguing, the babygirl was easy to open her mouth to drink her share and then finally he gave the potion to his Lord who gave the last one his share. Antonin turned towards the Aurors with a raised eyebrow as the children finally stopped shaking in pain.

“If I see that my patients need Dark Healing Spells, then I won’t stop just because you refuse to admit that Dark Magic is legal.”

The Aurors’ lips thinned and then turned towards Antonin’s Lord.

“What happened to your children to be in such a pain?”

“Counter Curse for their Maledictus curse.” His Lord lied, signalling the snake on the gurney still worrying over the trio in her coils. “Before the oldest would start to show signs.”

Even though the Wizard didn’t say so, it was implied that the Maledictus was the bearer of the four children. The Aurors sighed and nodded, pocketing their wands.

“Has she completed the transformation?” One of them asked and Antonin’s Lord nodded. “Then I fear that even though she is still alive that you are officially and legally a widow. That even though her original status, she is now a bearer.” The Auror explained. “With time she will lose the ability to think rationally unlike what she is showing now.”

“I’m a Parselmouth.” The Dark Wizard argued and that made Antonin take a double step and look at his Lord for the admittance. “I know better than you on how snakes think.” Was added as a reprimand and the Auror gulped in dry. “You might be right that upon the law Nagini is a snake, but she is still their Nagimama and always will be.”

The Aurors shared looks and then another one asked.

“You are from the Slytherin bloodline, aren’t you?”

“I’m Lord Slytherin and these four are my Heirs.” His Lord agreed.

“You might still be able to speak with your wife and the children with their bearer, Sire.” The Aurors agreed. “But to be able to claim your Lordship with under 15-year-old children you’ll need a Lady.”

Antonin looked at his Lord who won an amused smirk.

“I’ll warn my Goblin Accountant to be certain that is the truth.” He argued and the Aurors shivered.

After all, only the oldest families had Goblin Accountants.

The Aurors nodded their heads, bowed once at the snake in condolences and then left.

“Use Blood Magic, Antonin. We need to find the owner of the other hair.” His Lord ordered and Antonin hurried to fetch one of the children’s hair to start. “You knew of the Aurors’ illegal raid, didn’t you?” Was added towards the toddler, who had finally released his tight hold onto the shoulders. “You knew before it happened.”

“Ally rarely speaks before new people, Sir.” The oldest boy put in.

**–PsS–**

Monday, 28 July 1969

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

Harry arrived England alongside the Karkaroffs siblings through legal means. _It had been hard to acquire his paperwork because technically he didn’t exist. Still, here he was in England. Surrounded by people. By Muggles. By their weapons. By…_

“This way.” Katarina woke him up from his stupor and Harry nodded following her until they arrived the Leaky Cauldron. “When was the last time you saw it?”

“Muggles?” Harry wondered as they entered the magical street.

“England.” Igor argued.

“I see it every night in my nightmares. All I need is to close my eyes and I see it.” Harry argued with a shrug while leaving out the part that in his memory the country was bathed in blood from the fallen Wizards. _Bombs placed in the Ministry of Magic, in the Diagon Alley… they were wiped out before they were even captured…_

“Harry!” Katarina suddenly woke him up.

Harry passed a hand through his face and then looked around, only to find himself in the Knockturn Alley.

“Wha…?”

“You suddenly snapped and, before I knew it, you had run here.” The younger woman explained as her brother by the side kept the Dark Wizards and Witches away. “Do you know an entrance to the bank without going through the main road? Because I don’t believe you can handle it.”

Harry forced himself away from the wall that Katarina Karkaroff had pushed him against to try to wake him. He looked around and then guided them to the backdoor of Gringotts Bank. A Goblin welcomed them in and directed them to an actual office.

“Mr and Miss Karkaroff, the Auror Karkaroff warned that you would be coming to help him with a promise he made.”

“Our father promised to locate this Wizard’s four children. He was a week in coma and another two weeks to be able to get all the things ready to leave.” Igor agreed, walking towards the Goblin. “After a location spell, a week and half ago, my sister claims that they are in UK.”

The Goblin looked at Harry and then at a parchment on his desk, which disappeared.

“With your wife?” The Goblin argued.

“She’s dead.” Harry argued.

The Goblin looked up at him immediately.

“You’re British!” Harry frowned at the Goblin’s surprise. “The letter says you’re American!”

Harry mock-glared at Katarina, who smiled amused.

“Even my Healer kept calling me American.” He argued. “After the news that I might have lost my children I stopped caring enough to keep amending them.”

The Goblin offered his hand while glaring at the two foreigners.

“Your paperwork. Can’t have illegal paperwork with the Gringotts crest.”

Harry took out his new wallet and took the parchments from inside and gave it to the outstanding hand. The Goblin read the official new paperwork and looked up at Harry, before starting on his new one.

A knock on the door was heard just as Harry’s new paperwork was delivered. Harry looked at the door, taking hold of his wand in reaction. The door opened too slow for Harry’s tastes, although in reality it opened in a flash, and then a mess of blue hair run into his arms. Harry’s eyes grew and let go of his new wand not caring if it broke or not, before he fell down on his knees and held close his godson.

“You must be Harry.” The stranger who had brought Teddy put in.

Harry raised his head from his godson’s hair to thank the other when he froze. Tom Riddle was before him in all his humanly glory.

“Teddy, let me get up.” Teddy stepped back just enough for Harry to stand. “Of all the people who could have located them… you found the trio as well, right?”

“Actually, I didn’t.” Tom argued and Harry tensed. “They were teleported into Albania where I had been staying by mere coincidence. Nagini was the one to call for help because suddenly four children apparated in into her coils.” Harry breathed relieved that Voldemort didn’t mean that he hadn’t found the trio but that the trio had found him instead. “Lady Magic was eating their magic. They were alive before they existed after all!”

A gasp made Harry glance at Igor who was gaping back.

“Where are they?”

“Being pampered as we speak.” Tom argued and also looked at the Karkaroff siblings and then again towards Harry. “What did you do for Lady Magic to make sure that I would be the one finding them? And to make a blood-adoption potion appear on my pocket where previously there had been nothing.”

Harry’s eyes watered. _Voldemort had adopted his children? Taken them from him?_

“Pandora Spell. You die and the Wizards celebrate so much that Muggles find out.” Harry offered truthfully and Tom’s eyes narrowed down, barely turning red. “Muggles wipe us out practically completely. I looked for survivals all over the world. No Creatures. No Goblins. No magic… just my locked Magical Core because of the ropes the Muggles had used on me and my children. Then a Werewolf showed up one day. He gave us meat that he hunted himself and later as the children slept he explained that the Muggles were also falling because no magic to keep the world balanced. He gave me the spell, knowing that I had to do it fast or I’d lose all of my Magical Core’s magic… what still rested of it anyway.” He explained and Voldemort nodded with a sneer. “Albania’s forest, really? But I appeared in Slovakia!”

“You said it yourself, your magic was weak.” The Dark Wizard argued. “Goblin, I hope I can count on the Goblins when the time comes?”

“I’ll have to speak with my King, but I do not see a reason why the Goblins won’t join the fight.” The Goblin agreed.

Voldemort nodded in the Goblin’s direction.

“The second hair used was yours.” Tom supplied. “All of them took the potion, inclusively your godchild.”

“How…?”

“Lady Magic had it’s reasons, I’m sure. Still, I did not know that it was yours until after the adoption. To the public and on their legal paperwork they are the children of Nagini.”

“Nagini’s a snake.” Harry argued.

“Maledictus.” Tom argued. “It’s a…”

“I studied Care of Magical Creatures in school.” Harry snapped when Voldemort went to explain what it was. “Bollocks! I was the bloody British Head Auror of my own time when the attack happened!”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you do to manage such a fit before your thirties?”

“I killed you!”

**(TBC)  
**


	6. Chapter III  –Wedding & Holocaust–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,701
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter III**

**–Wedding & Holocaust–**

Monday, 28 July 1969

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

“What do you mean you killed him?” Igor asked as Katarina had to forcefully keep the future Dark Lord away from Harry before he’d kill Harry for his claim.

“In the Future he becomes the worst Dark Lord, even worse than Grindelwald. You can say Grindelwald without fear, but He? Just His name was forbidden. Was taboo. He was the worst of the worst. He was insane and in the last few years it went over his head. He made too many Horcruxes and it left him insane. There was a prophecy that claimed me as his doom so all he could think was about defeating me. In the end that was his own doom because when he tried to kill me, he killed the horcrux that he had put on me when I was my daughter’s age.” Harry put in and Voldemort choked from the other side of the office as the Goblin worked as if there wasn’t a duel about to start before his desk. “I’m the only person he could never kill, I was also Dumbledore’s Pet Boy.”

“You cannot be serious.” Voldemort snarled.

“I grew up!” Harry shouted back and Igor forced him against the wall to keep him from striking at Voldemort. “I married and had children and realized how abused my childhood was. You think I wanted to be here? I’m Light! I still had to use a Dark Ritual that involves a Human Sacrifice because it was the only way to rescue my children! Only they weren’t with me when I woke up! Do you have any idea how much I was ready to give up? I’m turning against everything I believe in for them!”

“Then why are you here?”

“I did a tracking ritual that located them in UK.” Katarina explained. “My father is an Auror who accidentally promised him to find his children. As my parents don’t speak English, me and my brother come instead to help fulfilling that promise. When he told me that the ritual was the Pandora one, we agreed that I would give him his Will to live _, his children,_ in trade for him to help save the world.”

Voldemort’s lips thinned.

“So that’s why Lady Magic was so adamant about me rescuing them.” He agreed. “It knew that without them you would give up.”

Harry nodded from the other side of the room, both still being pinned to keep from attacking the other.

“The Werewolf who gave me the Ritual told me to help you. He knew that only You would be able to defeat the Muggles during the Holocaust.” Harry added between clenched teeth.

“Which is why Lady Magic sent the children to me.” Voldemort agreed and nodded at Katarina, who finally freed him. “It knew that the only way to have you work with me would be by making me the children’s other parent.”

Harry’s eyes watered but nodded, knowing it to be true.

“There’s one problem though.” Igor put in. “You have blood-adopted the children. Was it legal or was it under the table?”

“I told the Aurors the children are mine and the Maledictus Nagini to explain why they needed a Healer. Why?” Voldemort replied.

“We can’t tell our father we found them. We never will legally be able to tell him that his promise is fulfilled.” Igor replied, freeing Harry.

Harry’s eyes grew. _Shit…_

“Do you need to tell him the whole thing?” Voldemort argued and Igor raised an eyebrow. “Tell him half-truth. Lady Magic realized that it’s magic was eating at the children and sent them to me to be blood-adopted during the ritual of the Dark Wizards that made your father find Harry.”

Igor looked at Katarina, who nodded.

“Use the two-way-mirror and call with the boy beside you to show father the oldest.” She agreed.

Igor sighed and approached Teddy, kneeling down beside his sitting position and picked his mirror to make a call in his home language. Voldemort took a deep breath and then approached the Goblin.

“According to the Aurors I cannot claim my Inheritance since the oldest child is under 15 and his bearer is stuck in snake-form.”

Griphook looked up at Voldemort from his paperwork and then nodded.

“Written Law, but yes.”

“Harry’s hair was the hair used during the blood-adoption though. Which leaves us at an impasse.”

Griphook looked at Harry and then to the paperwork.

“Not an impasse, it just means that you are magically married.” Katarina approached Harry at once to stop him from interrupting. “The Aurors don’t need to know who you are married to and the children can be with his dad.” The last part was added towards Harry pointedly, who took a deep breath to hold himself back. “Family name?”

“Slytherin.” Voldemort put in.

“And Peverell.” Harry put in. “He is from Cadmus Peverell’s bloodline. The Potters are from Ignatius’ bloodline.”

Griphook looked at Harry and then at Voldemort.

“That means that you have the Blood Right over the inheritance. Do you have any family heirloom to prove it?”

Voldemort went to shook his head, but Harry interrupted.

“The Gaunt Ring is the stone from the fairy-tale. The Potters have the invisibility cloak and Dumbledore has the wand, who he won from Grindelwald when they fought.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I studied your past to be able to defeat you!” Harry snapped. “And because I was the last Potter. Although now I have no surname.”

Voldemort frowned and looked at Katarina.

“How did he make paperwork to come here if he has no surname?”

“Since my father was the one to do the promise, Harry was under our guardianship.” Katarina explained. “He lost his family name during the Dark Ritual… the Healers tried to do a blood family test… so we gave him ours.”

Voldemort looked at Harry, then took out his ring, showed it towards the Goblin _, who nodded,_ and then approached Harry.

“Here.” He put in and when Harry went to argue, Katarina stepped on his foot. “You and I have a lot to argue about, but I intend on claiming my Slytherin inheritance and I don’t believe you want to do it yourself. I’m giving you the Peverell surname instead. We’ll both be Lords in the Wizengamot and no one will be the wiser over the why that is, unless someone forces our hands. You are a Peverell and a Karkaroff for all their knowledge and I am a Slytherin and a Riddle.”

Unwillingly, Harry accepted the ring to be put on his ring finger as his wedding ring was taken. Voldemort looked at the inscription inside with a sneer and pointed his wand at it, the date changed to the today’s date as well as the initials, finally when it was done the ring enlarged and Voldemort put it on his own ring finger.

“It had to be gold, didn’t it?” Voldemort pointed out.

“I was a Gryffindor.” Harry argued. “So get used to it.”

Voldemort rolled his eyes and stepped away towards the Goblin’s desk. A scroll and a blood quill was offered, that Voldemort used to sign and then offered towards Harry. Unwilling, Harry approached and signed his own scroll where it claimed him as Harry Karkaroff, Lord Peverell and another scroll where it officialised his wedding with Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin.

“When did the first strike start?” Voldemort asked as Harry returned the blood quill.

“If I understood correctly… it already did.” Harry argued.

Voldemort’s eyes grew.

“How so?”

“They started by studying us… Muggleborns, Squibs…”

“Camps where they practice the drug.” Katarina offered and Harry nodded sadly.

“Do you have any idea where?” Voldemort asked. “Just one that exists in this timeline will be enough to prove that an attack is coming.”

Harry looked at Teddy, who looked back and then again at Voldemort.

“I can tell you the main camps on all countries when I went to them to try to find someone who survived like us, I don’t know if they exist in this timeline though.”

“Write them down and I’ll see if they already exist.” Voldemort agreed. “Just in case it wasn’t clear, you don’t have enough paperwork to be an Auror in this timeline as well.”

“I wouldn’t be able to.” Harry argued. “I can’t even enter Diagon Alley without entering into a panic attack.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “They started with bombs. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry of Magic were the first things to fall in England.”

Voldemort nodded as he took in the news, as Katarina and Igor stared at Harry outraged.

“The Undertown?”

“The pillars that keep it up were next, St Mungo’s Hospital fell over it with all the sick from the bombings and Healers inside.”

Igor held Teddy when the boy hiccupped at the reminder.

“Isle of the Blessed?” Voldemort asked again.

“They used Submarines to bomb the place. They only found it because everyone run there to hid… because I brought people there… because I overloaded it and accidentally called the Muggles’ attention to it as I tried to locate my own children who had been separated from me in the confusion.”

That made everyone frown.

“How did you found them?”

“Ally made us get caught by the Muggles, he made sure only one of the Muggles was able to catch us.” Teddy put in.

Harry frowned and looked at Teddy confused.

“Al is a Seer.” Voldemort offered. “Or at the least I suppose so. He must have seen exactly which place to go-to to end in the same camp as you would’ve.”

Harry took a hand to his mouth.

“Last year Ally had nightmares and awake ones as well. He would cry and latch to Ginny for hours… neither of us thought much of it… thought that he was on that time and age… it was when he stopped talking before strangers… when he closed in on himself…”

“He saw the attack before it happened.” Voldemort agreed.

“Bloody Hell!” Harry grabbed onto his growing hair with strength. “And I thought that he was feeling neglected because of the being the middle brother with a younger sister needing attention fulltime and a godbrother way older. Not to mention the being the child of the Chosen One.”

“I take it Jim passed through a phase like that?” Voldemort wondered.

“There was a moment where he would latch out, he become a joker and messing around when the paparazzi wouldn’t stop bothering him. They were the heirs of Heroes, we had magical paparazzi that _, as much as I argued,_ would keep bothering us.”

Voldemort nodded, understandingly.

“What about Ted?”

“Teddy is godson and son of a Werewolf. They didn’t dare in fear of a possible inheritance.” Harry supplied. “But his parents were also War Heroes.”

“Then you are a Veteran.”

Harry shrugged.

“I guess you can call it that.”

**–PsS–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort arrived Dolohov House with the Karkaroff siblings and Ted, he entered uninvited and nodded at Antonin who had looked back from his infirmary room. The Healer raised a questioning look and Voldemort shook his head, so his former classmate returned inside the room where Voldemort suspected he had a patient right now.

“Follow me.” Voldemort put in and climbed the stairs to the private area of the house. Genevieve Malfoy, Alexa Lestrange and Cassandra Zabini were in the drawing room when they entered, pampering in on the three children. “Children, look who’s here.”

The two boys looked up and then run towards their Dad, who kneeled down to hug them close. Nagini looked up from her nest before the fireplace, she left the animal bed and approached the baby, picked her up around her coils, before she snailed all the way towards the crying time-traveller. Harry nodded thankfully at the snake and picked up his girl as he held his boys with his other arm.

Voldemort walked away from the crying family, approached his armchair and sat down.

“The house your husband was looking for me, it was in…?”

“Hogsmeade, my Lord.” Alexa put in.

“Call him. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley are out the option.”

“My Lord?” Cassandra asked surprised.

“During the Holocaust, it is the first place to fall.” Miss Karkaroff put in with her strong accent. “According to Harry only Isle of the Blessed is safe, it only having fallen because he put it in jeopardy while looking for his children.”

The three Witches looked at Voldemort confused.

“He is a Veteran from the future. Muggles Vs Wizards. Muggles win.” Voldemort explained. “Go warn Abraxas and Jeremy that I found why Lady Magic lead me to rescue the children.”

They nodded and two of them left. Voldemort looked at his new family as they held onto each other like mad.

“You do know that you will have to court him, don’t you?” Mr Karkaroff put in as he leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. “If what he said is true and the Muggles really kill us all, we all need for you to win his trust. He is Light minded, it won’t be easy for him to turn against everything he believes in.”

“I know.” Voldemort agreed with a sneer. “I need him to trust me enough to be certain he won’t turn against me when the Muggles are dealt with.”

“And yet you are giving him the ability to vote in your Lords debates?”

“Wizengamot.” Voldemort offered to the foreigner, who nodded thankfully. “Even if I claimed the inheritance my vote would only count as one. Not two.”

“You think he will join you in votes.” Miss Karkaroff argued and Voldemort nodded. “I can speak with him, but he is closed-minded.”

“He doesn’t have much of a choice. He came to us. If he doesn’t help us, the Muggles will win again and there’s no way to know that the children will survive this time.”

The brunette Witch looked back at the family and then nodded at Voldemort.

“Will they sleep here?”

“For now, until I get us a place that he can handle.” Voldemort agreed. “His bedroom will be on the second-floor the door facing the staircase to the attic. The children sleep in the attic.”

The Witch nodded, stood from the couch and approached the family, picked the baby girl and walked out with Harry carrying the two boys as Ted followed them.

“Does your sister like him?” Cassandra asked Mr Karkaroff.

“No, but she was the one who got to him when he started to give up on life. She is the only one who can pull him back when he enters into a panic attack. I’ve seen she do it when we entered into the Diagon Alley.” The Wizard argued. “She doesn’t like him like that, of that I can guarantee you, Sir. She likes Darker Wizards.” He added towards Voldemort.

“That’s good to know.” Cassandra agreed and stood. “Do you know his sizes?”

Karkaroff shook his head.

“He has no body mass; he spent the past month on oatmeal and broth to compensate his lack of eating habits during _, what was apparently,_ the holocaust. According to him he would give the little he could to the children instead.”

Cassandra nodded.

“I’ll get him some temporary robes for now until he wins back his body mass.” She agreed, bowed her head to Voldemort and left.

“When you said he is Light minded instead of just being Light…”

“The ritual must have had an effect on his Core.” Karkaroff agreed. “The Healers tested him when they tried to check his name since he would only say Harry. He is…” Karkaroff frowned trying to remember the wording in English. “I believe you call it Grey.”

“That’s good to know. I prefer a Grey husband than a Light one.”

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter IV  –First Kiss–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,926
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter IV**

**–First Kiss–**

Tuesday, 29 July 1969

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

Harry woke in the morning to a hand on his forehead, he went to his wand only for another hand to hold his wrist.

“Easy there. You are safe. You are in a Wizardry Home. No Muggles for miles. Wards anti-Muggles were raised yesterday afternoon. You are safe.”

Harry let himself be calmed down.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked when he could finally breath.

“No.” Voldemort argued and Harry opened his eyes as he was offered his glasses. He put them on and Voldemort let him sat up. “They got worse since you arrived, am I right?”

Harry nodded.

“When I was there I didn’t have time to rationalize it. After the coma and the thought that I had lost them, it finally interiorized all the deaths.”

He looked around and then up at Voldemort who was kneeling on the floor.

“You were already on the floor when I came.” The older argued as he stood up and cleaned himself of any imaginary dust. “You most likely must have reacted to the bed. I’ll talk with Antonin to see if he has a less comfy mattress. You are a veteran who slept on the floor during the holocaust, even then probably no more than a few hours. We need to treat you like one until your mind is fully back.”

Harry blushed but accepted the hand to stand up.

“I need to start to win muscle. I used to be able to run for hours and to carry even Teddy and now just climbing stairs is an effort and couldn’t walk with the boys on my arms. I had to set them down.”

Voldemort looked at Harry and then ahead as they walked downstairs.

“We’ll talk with Antonin over it. He is a Healer… you most likely know him by his surname: Dolohov.”

“He is your Death Eater, or Knight of Walpurgis. Whatever you call them in this timeline.” Harry agreed. They arrived the floor under them and Voldemort helped him towards a room where the dining room was. A Caucasian man looked up from a newspaper when they entered. “Healer Dolohov, I believe.”

Dolohov stood and shook Harry’s hand.

“My apologies for not meeting you yesterday afternoon when you arrived, Sir.”

Harry shook his head and let Voldemort guide him to a chair.

“You need to do a full check-up on him, Antonin. He has Veterans nightmares, panic attacks and is massively underweight. He was sleeping on the floor when I had to stop his magic from exploding just now.”

Dolohov took a good look at Harry.

“I’ll go get you a vitamins potion. Basilisk and Phoenix, am I right?” He asked and Harry nodded. “I had to get them ready for the children so don’t worry they aren’t harmful for your immunity system.”

“Thank you. Since I realized my side-effects I started to look into all the potions ingredients, you never know.”

“This is one that I have already looked into.” Dolohov agreed and left.

Voldemort sat on the head of the table and two plates popped in before Harry and him, on Harry was also a bowl with oatmeal.

“The children?” He wondered.

“Me and the Karkaroffs moved them to their bedroom in the attic when you all fell asleep.” Voldemort offered. “It’s early, they are still asleep.”

Harry looked out the window to realize the sun was rising.

“Oh… sorry for waking you up so early.”

“Antonin wouldn’t be able to handle your magic.” Voldemort argued.

Dolohov returned and set a flask beside Harry’s bowl.

“At what age were you poisoned? The children didn’t say.”

“12-year-old. A few months before my 13th. It was in… May of ‘92. I’m from 31st of July.”

Voldemort choked on his tea and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I believe I need to take the children out shopping today.” The older argued and _, at Harry’s frown,_ huffed. “Today is 29.”

“Oh… yeah. They will demand for a gift and a cake with a picture on the top of the cake.”

“I take it you used to do it with theirs?” Voldemort argued and Harry nodded. “When was the first attack?”

“Lilu’s b-day.” Harry put in. “I know it was just one month. But the Muggles had the internet to get ready… it’s immediate owling all over the world.” He hurried to add to explain what it meant.

“So they attacked all over the world at the exact same time. Took out ministries because of Ministers, took out the schools because the youth and main roads to get the most of us.” Voldemort offered and Harry nodded. “Divide and conquer.” He put in impressed before he added: “I know that the last thing Antonin will want me to talk with you is your past, but we need you to tell it so I can stop it from happening.”

Harry saw how Dolohov’s lips thinned at his Lord’s wording.

“I came knowing that I had to rescue the world. I promised Katarina that if she found me my children that I would fight for the World, I am a man of my word.”

“Good.” Voldemort agreed. “At the least on that we won’t argue.”

“My Lord.” Dolohov warned.

They shut up and turned towards the door, just before Ally entered as he massaged his closed right eye.

“It’s early, sweety.” Harry argued.

Ally pointed outside the window as he yawned. They all looked and saw dark clouds starting to form.

“Thunderstorm?” Voldemort asked and Ally nodded. Voldemort stood. “I go take the children from the attic before they get scared.” He agreed and left the room.

Harry moved his chair back and Ally run to sit on his lap. Moving his bowl from the plate a buttered toast popped in on the plate that Ally picked and started eating.

The thunder started just as the Karkaroffs entered, only for Ally to turn around and hug Harry around his neck. Harry frowned at his son’s reaction and then saw the lightning outside the window.

_Explosions…_

_Bombs…_

_Destruction…_

_Diagon Alley…_

_Hogsmeade… Hogwarts… all those students…_

_Death… so much death…_

Harry gasped as he felt his back hit wall behind himself.

“No…”

He went to his wand to attack the Muggle back, only to see red. He frowned and stopped, then the red moved back and that’s when he saw the snake-like face… Voldemort’s face. Voldemort… time-travel…

“Good to know that you are back. Next time Al tells us to something that he foresaw, I won’t leave your side until I’m certain you aren’t the target.” The Future Dark Lord snarled. “Antonin, get him a balm for his lips.”

Harry frowned and took a hand to his face, to his lips and that’s when he felt the pain. _Pain? Wait… how exactly had Voldemort woken him up? How…?_ Harry gasped loud and looked up at Voldemort.

“Don’t be such a prude, it anything proven by the trio is that it wasn’t your first kiss.”

Before Harry could storm at the older, Dolohov stepped in between and pulled Harry to the dining table, where he was sat down. The Healer opened a jar and applied the balm inside on Harry’s lips.

“Everything else we did was only making it worse.” The Healer explained. “I told my Lord that forcing you to focus on one thing was most likely the best option.”

“Why did that pass to a kiss?” Harry snapped.

“You might not have realized what was going on but you kissed back.” Voldemort retorted with his arms crossed as he staid by the side.

Harry frowned before going deep red as he realized what Voldemort meant.

“You didn’t need to kiss me or to even kiss me this hard that I require a Healer even it that is true.” He argued.

“It was my first kiss, my apologies if it wasn’t up to your standard. Unlike _someone_ I did not practice before.” Voldemort snarled and turned around, leaving the room.

There’s a long silence and Harry glanced at Dolohov.

“Did I actually hurt his feelings?”

“I believe you did.” Katarina agreed from her place by the dining table and Harry finally realized the rest of the people around the table, the young woman feeding Lilu some baby food. “Either you like it or not, Dáma Mágie promised you to him and he to you. He is stuck with you the same way that you are with him. He doesn’t have a choice but to deal with you to be able to undo what you know as past.”

Harry passed a hand through his hair, before he left his place by the wall and left the dining room. He descended down the corridor and then to the ground floor, before going outside to find Voldemort with his wand in hand and pointing to the sky and raising new Wards.

“I married my second girlfriend.” He put in and Voldemort looked back from what he was doing. “My first kiss was a wet one. She was crying her dead ex-boyfriend. I blew up our only date not long after that, because I spoke about a friend who is like a sister.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I never took my second girlfriend and later wife on dates. I’m not romantic, I was raised by abusive Muggles and she had a lot to help me with. I didn’t have parents because you killed them. I was raised by my relatives and was put there by Dumbledore.” Harry had Voldemort’s full attention then. “I was raised being told that I was a Freak and slept on my cupboard under the stairs. My uncle’s sister was a bulldog breeder and would incite her dogs at me, I had to run up trees to get away from them. My cousin had a game called Harry Hunting: I ran, I get caught and I get beaten.” Voldemort’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I was their House-elf. I cleaned, I ironed, I mopped, I gardened and I cook and baked. I still wasn’t good enough for them.”

“Nothing was ever good enough.” Voldemort agreed _, most likely speaking from experience._

“I still didn’t hate Muggles, even when Hagrid forced them to let me go to school. Even when I was forced to return to them every summer by Dumbledore and then by the Minister of Magic.”

“You were a pig raised for slaughter.” Voldemort explained and Harry nodded.

“I was your Horcrux. Dumbledore must have suspected something since I was Lilu’s age. 31st of October was the day you killed them.” Harry agreed and Voldemort hummed. “I never kissed a man before. Me and Gin never did massive kissing and anything too rough my magic reacted. That’s when we started to seek help and when I finally realized that my childhood was abuse and not normal.”

“You were afraid of hurting her magically so you two were always… vanilla?”

Harry passed a hand through his hair.

“What good did that do me? My own seed almost killed her and yet we had wanted three children so she insisted on having them even with the danger.”

“You two stagnated.”

Harry shrugged.

“I guess you can say that. She was a fangirl before she become a friend and then something more. She grew up dreaming about marrying me. I guess it worked out for her in the end.” He frowned at his wording. “Until the Muggles’ Attack that is.”

“Did you love her?” Voldemort argued.

“Yes, but if you ask me if she was pretty I can’t answer you that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I never told Gin but my first crush was Tom Riddle in my second-year.” Harry grumbled and Voldemort’s eyes grew. “Your diary’s version I mean.”

“Was it before or after you knew that Voldemort and Tom…”

“Before. When I found out it was a punch in the stomach.” Harry groaned. “I never told this to anyone.”

Voldemort nodded.

“Why are you telling me now?”

“I’m still in mourning, don’t think otherwise, but the children need a stable family house. You have already proven that if I lose control of my magic you can handle it back…” Harry groaned _, why was it so hard to say?_ “I mean… you and I have a lot to deal with. With both our pasts and both our abusive childhoods. I’m not pro-killing and torturing just for the pleasure of it.”

“You are asking me on a date.” Voldemort interrupted and Harry stuttered, turning deep red. “If you are ready to try it out, I accept.” He added.

“What…?”

“If you are ready to try to see where you and I lead to _, while taking it easy as we deal with both our backgrounds,_ I accept.”

“You didn’t even let me finish the question.” Harry argued and Voldemort laughed. “I’m serious!”

“I believe you.” Voldemort agreed. “Plenty of teenagers (both male and female) asked me out when I was both in Hogwarts and later when I worked in Borgin and Burkes Antiquities. I was never interested in any of them, so I never accepted them.”

“I won’t be an easy lover.” Harry argued. “I’m twisted.”

Voldemort smirked.

“That’s what I’m counting on.” He agreed and looked up as another flash of lightning was seen right on top of them. “I need to return to the warding to keep you from hearing the thunder.”

Harry nodded and leaned against the side of the wall as the other returned to what he was doing.

“Do you believe in Seers?” He wondered after a while as Voldemort finally pocketed his wand.

“Yes, Al is one after all.”

“I didn’t.” Harry shrugged as the storm over them finally stopped and it started to rain. The two moved inside and Harry could tell that Voldemort was paying him attention to understand why Harry was mentioning it. “Apparently there was…” Harry frowned. “Is… or is it will be?” He groaned. “Time-travel is a pain in the ass.”

Voldemort smiled amused.

“You can use the past tense.”

“Right… there was a prophecy that you got scared of, having only heard half the prophecy. It claimed one person with the power to destroy you.” Harry offered and put his hands in his back pockets as he looked up into the ceiling. “You went to kill this person before it could happen.”

“Your parents?”

“Me. My parents were in the way.”

Harry looked down to see Voldemort looking back with narrowed looks.

“This explains why you said you killed me. Did you hear the whole prophecy?” Harry nodded. “I want to hear it. As well as know your biological parents full name.” Voldemort ordered, only to frown when Harry blushed. “What is it?”

“My dad is James Potter, mum is Lily Evans.” He offered shyly and at Voldemort’s raised eyebrow he huffed, passing a hand through his head. “I told you that my relatives were a mess. I didn’t even knew my own name until I entered primary school and you wonder if I know my parents’ names? I was fifteen when I found out my mother’s maiden name.”

“Let’s get two things straight. I will find out their full name and then I will vouch upon my magic that I won’t harm them nor will my Knights with that thought of mind.” Voldemort said and Harry’s eyes grew. “But I want your relatives names. And no amount of arguing from you will get me to not strike them.”

“But…”

“They fed you dog treats!” Voldemort snapped and his magic blasted the entire corridor. Immediately Harry stepped forward and took hold of the older’s neck to stop his magic outburst as Healer Dolohov come running. Harry sent him an apology look. “I’m in control.” Voldemort told Harry, who released him. “You can control other people’s magics but not yours?”

“Head Auror.” Harry argued.

“What happened, my Lord?” Dolohov asked as he approached to look at Voldemort’s eyes, careful to not overstep his place.

“Me and Harry were arguing over his abuse.” Voldemort supplied. “Having to control Harry’s decontrol twice and even with the Warding I just did I had too much magic ready to burst out.”

“You need to start emptying it after you restrain your husband, my Lord.”

Voldemort nodded.

“Did I break anything of valuable?”

“I don’t have anything valuable down here where the patients pass.” The Healer argued. “Whatever may have broken I’m sure that can be easily replaced.”

Voldemort nodded.

“I know just who to let it go rampant on.” He agreed and when Harry went to argue, Voldemort glared back. “Don’t even dare. They didn’t even deem you human enough to call you by name. They are far from innocent.”

“They are young. They haven’t…” Harry stopped himself at remembering his aunt badmouthing his mum for making flowers.

“You were saying?” Voldemort asked with a smug smirk.

“Nothing…” Harry grumbled.

“How you were the Head Auror with that personality I don’t know.” Voldemort mocked and Harry looked at him outraged.

**(TBC)**


	8. Chapter V  –Wand Permission and Veteran claim–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,588
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter V**

**–Wand Permission and Veteran claim–**

Tuesday, 29 July 1969

**_HK-P’s POV_**

With Voldemort beside him, Harry and the Karkaroff siblings entered the Ministry of Magic and after the wand measuring in the Attrium _– with the Security guard looking back confused as any sound would make Harry shiver, to which Voldemort had whispered «Veteran» as explanation –_ and then instead of the lifts, they climbed the stairway. At Harry’s questioning look, Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

“It’s already hard for you to enter here and not remember how it could look like if I don’t stop the Muggles, do you really thing it wise to enter into a small box with only cables as keeping us standing in the middle of the air?” 

“Right. Sorry.” He added to the siblings, who shrugged. 

Climbing from the seventh floor (where was the Atrium) all the way to the fifth floor (the Department of International Magical Cooperation), they entered and went to the Wand permission’s office. Voldemort knocked and the man inside looked back. 

“Yes?” 

“This morning at breakfast these three got letters to pick their wand permissions. Although the reason why a British needs it as well, confounds me.” 

The man signalled towards the chairs before his desk and accepted the letters that the siblings were offering, Harry’s included. 

“Which of these is the British?” 

“The Harry one.” Harry replied. And the man looked back immediately. “Yeah, I even have the pronunciation. The Goblins were angry when they realized that I’m not American.” 

“Your biological paperwork?” The Ministry’s Worker wondered. 

“I was in war for most of my life. I lost the right of my family name.” 

The Wizard frowned and looked at the paperwork and then up at Harry. 

“How is that…?” 

“Sometimes when people go to war their family declare them dead and rewed. In this case Harry’s parents.” Voldemort supplied harshly and the worker turned to glare at Voldemort for daring to interrupt, when suddenly he gasped as he realized what was said. “Unless you want to make several children bastards for their parents having illegally rewed and make new children their claimed heirs.” 

The worker shook his head and sent Harry an apology look. 

“Why the Karkaroff surname?” 

“My father is the Auror who rescued him from the Dark Wizards that captured him.” Igor supplied. “Accidentally the lack of understanding between languages made my father make a promise.” 

“Aurors can’t make promises of finding someone or of finding the guilty, or they’ll become bond to do it until their death.” Voldemort translated. 

“Since I tracked the enemy all the way to England, we had to officially give him our surname to be able to travel with him here.” Katarina supplied. 

The worker nodded and started to take care of the paperwork. 

“How many years in war are needed to get the Veteran claim?” Voldemort wondered. 

“Minimum 7 years.” The Wizard replied automatically. 

Voldemort and the Karkaroff siblings glanced at Harry. 

“I was 11 when I was sent to war. I was off age when I was finally allowed out, by then I didn’t have a place to return to.” 

The Ministry’s Worker looked up at once, wide-eyed. The door behind them opened with strength and Harry turned to look to find none other but a younger Dolores Jean Umbridge. He tensed and before he knew it, Voldemort leaned forward from his chair and took hold of Harry’s wrist. 

“Hum hum.” The woman fake-coughed and Harry’s right hand’s scars burnt with a passion. “I heard that Fleamont Potter had deemed us with his presence.” Harry freed himself from Voldemort and stood standing before the short pump pink toad, who looked up at him suddenly scared at his pure loath look. “Looks like they were mistaken.” 

“So it seems.” Harry agreed. 

“Do I know you?” She asked and Harry could see how even though she was keeping up a facade she was obviously intimidated by his stance. 

“I’m just a simple horseman.” Harry argued. 

A smirk did appear when the once woman of his nightmares immediately lost her composure and stepped back. Katarina passed a hand over Harry’s back, showing by his side and looking down at the young woman. 

“Is this pink toad bothering you?” She asked with a sweet voice that promised payback. 

Harry looked at his hand and Katarina followed his stare to see his blood quill’s scars. 

“Not anymore.” He argued and turned around, returning to Voldemort and letting the other help him restrain his magic. 

“Miss Umbridge, Lord Fleamont Potter is a late seventies Wizard. The Potion Master would never look like Mr Karkaroff.” The Ministry worker reprimanded. “You should know better than to walk in uninvited.” 

“Lord Potter is required by the Wizengamot Lords. I’m just the messenger.” Umbridge argued. “People said Potter was here, so I came.” She looked at Harry being restrained by Voldemort. “But I see they were mistaken. The Potters have brown hair and eyes instead of black and green, even if Lord Potter is white-haired his features are lot more stoic than this…” 

Voldemort sent Harry a warning look when he went to snap back. 

“What has she done to you?” He whispered back. 

–Blood quill while trying to discredit me as a teenager.– Harry offered and Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. –She refusing Muggleborns their rights is what leads to the Muggles finding out after your death. She wanted to proof they wouldn’t accept… she being right is beside the point.– 

Voldemort nodded and approached the Witch. 

“My name is Tom Riddle.” He offered and she sneered down at him for daring to talk with her. “My father was Muggle, yes. But my mother was a Purewitch which means that I’m Lord Slytherin.” 

The massive gasp was obvious. 

“There’s no way that a Mudblood like you…” 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope née Gaunt, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt, bloodline of Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell. My father may be a Muggle, doesn’t mean that I’m not a Lord nor my children my heirs and heiress.” Voldemort argued as he stood at full height over the young woman. “Not all Lords are Purebloods. If you keep like this all you’ll do will be making Muggles find out about us and fear us to the point of striking.” 

The woman’s lips thinned. 

“Why would a Lord care about that nobody?” She argued to change subject, obviously realizing better than to ill-speak of Voldemort. 

“My children are under the age to be claimed as Heirs.” Voldemort supplied with a smirk and the witch frowned. “Harry Karkaroff was who my quartet decided to be their dad. So yes, you just ill-spoke of Lord Peverell himself.” 

Umbridge choked and looked at Harry outraged. 

“But he’s a male!” 

“I’m the one who has to sleep with him, not you.” Voldemort argued, making the Karkaroffs snort as Harry choked on a breath. “Now if you don’t mind I would like to go back to the paperwork to grant my husband his wand as well as his adoptive siblings’ wands before I bring my Veteran husband away from a location that is making his magic enter into a panic.” 

The woman held back her retort and turned around, leaving without a reply. Katarina closed the door and glanced at Harry with a questioning look. 

“I take it you met her family when you were younger and were being sent away to fight.” She offered and the Ministry Worker looked at Harry immediately. 

“It was a long time ago. I don’t remember.” He argued. “Maybe it was from when I was a child that I reacted, maybe was from the war. There were too many.” 

With a nod two scrolls were offered in Harry’s direction that Voldemort took, Harry still being against the wall to keep his magic in control. Voldemort opened and Harry looked over his shoulder to see the full-term wand permission thanks to British and Marriage status and on the other a Veteran status. 

“You’ll need to go to the Auror office to have them give your husband the crest for him to walk with at all times to be used as proof.” 

Voldemort looked at Harry questioningly, asking if he could handle it. Harry took a deep breath and then nodded. 

“We’ll meet you in the Atrium.” Voldemort told the Karkaroff siblings, who nodded back. 

With a hand on Harry’s shoulder to keep him restrained, Voldemort guided Harry out the office and up the stairs to the second floor (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). With Harry taking deep breaths they passed down the corridor and knocked on the Auror office. One of the Aurors by a desk looked up from his paperwork to look back. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Cattermole from the the Department of International Magical Cooperation told us to come here to get Lord Peverell his Veteran status approved as well as the official crest.” Voldemort showed the paperwork, when he made a move to step forward he stopped at feeling Harry tense automatically. The older looked back at Harry and then again to the Auror. “My apologies, your office is having a negative reaction on my husband.” 

The Auror stood at once with a nod and approached, accepting the paperwork and leaned against the corridor wall as he looked through them. 

“I’m sorry. I…” 

“My father is a Veteran from the Grindelwald War and the reason I decided to become an Auror. I can never walk in my Auror robes before him because they activate a bad memory. If you is the room then it’s something that can easily be dealt with.” 

“To me it’s closed places.” Harry explained. “When I was caught I lived in a cupboard under the stairs.” 

The Auror nodded and looked at Voldemort. 

“I’ll need the paperwork that officialises your marriage and _, since you are Lords,_ the paperwork that claims you as so. Alongside your inheritance’s crests. If the paperwork was done by a Goblin then it’s already in there.” 

Voldemort sent Harry a warning look, before releasing him and started to look through his pockets, picked his wallet out and opened it to take several documents out. He gave it to the Auror who nodded and returned inside. 

–How are you coping?– Voldemort asked quietly. 

–Good so far. The walls haven’t closed in on me yet.– Harry replied as they watched several Aurors entering and going into the office, as well as several Lawyers. –I’m sorry for my inability to keep myself from snapping at Umbridge. She used blood quills on me as a 15-year-old, even being ready to use the CC if I wouldn’t out Dumbles’ location and tell that I was lying about you being alive and at 17-year-old she was literally telling Muggleborns that they weren’t Wizards/Witches and taking their wands away under the law. When I defeated you she refused to accept that she had been in the wrong.– 

Voldemort nodded. 

–Which is why I claimed my inheritance to her so she could see that she is wrong. I’ll warn my Knights to keep a look on her to be certain.– 

–She was not the reason that people know. Only the reason why the masses found out. The real enemy has known for decades. Long before I was born I believe.– 

–She was still the push for them to strike.– Voldemort argued. –Don’t apology for hating a woman with good reasons… what did you tell her to make her fear you?– 

–She hates Creatures, considers them inhuman.– He started and Voldemort nodded. –When I was fifteen I made Centaurs kidnap her. When she was found again: she had an obvious reaction to the sound of galloping… I gambled that that wasn’t the first-time that she had an encounter with them because of her hate, so I told her that I was a Horseman.– Harry smirked as the other looked back amused. –And she stepped away from me scared.– 

–Her fear is most likely reciprocated from something from when she was a child and the why she hated Creatures this much, most likely what you did to her in your timeline was embed on your magic and when it touched her it made her feel the fear that her older-self had to the Centaurs. They don’t touch children.– Voldemort explained and looked towards the Auror. “Everything is in order I believe?” 

“Were you two hissing to each other?” 

“I’m bloodline to the Slytherin family and my husband was poisoned by Basilisk’s poison in the War.” The future Dark Lord agreed. “I was trying to keep his attention away from where we are while not needing for everyone to hear our private conversation.” 

The Auror’s eyes grew. 

“How did you survive?” 

“Phoenix’ tears. Also means that I’m immune to most poisons.” Harry explained. 

The Auror nodded and gave Voldemort the paperwork and Harry a parchment which had a crest with the V _for Veteran_ , the S _made with a green snake for Slytherin_ and a P _made by a white wand for Peverell_.

“If you bring this crest to the Wand shop they’ll make you a wand holster with it’s crest and the same for the clothes store and the jewellery store. You need a badge to put on your chest if you want people to know.” 

Harry shivered instinctively at imagining himself going to Diagon Alley. Voldemort looked back and then nodded at the Auror. 

“We’ll see what we can do about that.” He agreed and, with a bow of head, left with Harry. 

Arriving the atrium the siblings were there speaking in their home language as they looked at the passing-by people. 

“Be nice, you two. To them you are the strange ones in those clothes.” Harry argued and Katarina smiled back. 

“All done?” She asked and they nodded. “Let’s go then before anything happens.” 

They entered the lift and started to climb. 

“Considering you two found the children for your father, how long will you stay before he asks you to return?” Voldemort asked as he took out the visitor’s badge and deposited it on the coin slot of the telephone booth, the others hurrying to copy him. 

“I used the two-way-mirror to tell my father that we were staying to help locate who did this to Harry.” Igor supplied. “Considering how big the Ritual was that sent him here the whole Auror army was called forth so it’s normal that he agrees to it. I’ve to keep calling him to tell him how it is going, but besides that we can stay without problem.” 

Voldemort nodded and side-apparated with them all to the grounds of the Dolohov house. The Healer left the front door to look back only to approach at once and take a good look into Harry’s eyes. 

“You had a case, didn’t you?” 

“I met an old _fiend_.” Harry agreed. “I’m fine. I even got an official Veteran crest now.” 

The Healer looked at it on Harry’s hand and then nodded, pulling him inside and into the healing room to do a check-up. Harry didn’t argue, knowing better. 

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Yule
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> ~Isys


	9. Chapter VI  –«A baby? Twist their necks, put a pillow on their mouths and noses. But the Killing Curse!?»–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,409
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter VI**

**– _«A baby? Twist their necks, put a pillow on their mouths and noses. But the Killing Curse!?»_ –**

Wednesday, 30 July 1969

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort entered Ollivander’s shop alongside Edward who looked around with hopeful eyes. He wondered for how long did the boy thought that with the war he would never get one.

The old Wizard came from the back and nodded back before he looked down at the blue-haired child.

“I need two wands and a holster.” Voldemort supplied and showed the Veteran crest setting it on the desk. Ollivander pulled his glasses up his nose and looked at it in detail. “My newlywed husband has a bad reaction to Diagon Alley, only being able to enter Knockturn Alley. Sadly there’s no wandshop anywhere else where I can bring him without him having a reaction. He has been using one he bought at a cheap price in Slovakia, but that wand has not accepted him.”

“Let’s deal with your son first and then I’ll follow you to your husband to proper measure him. I haven’t done a house call in a while, but I don’t see why we’d need to force your husband to force himself to come.” Ollivander agreed and smiled at Edward. “Wand hand?”

–Raise your predominant hand.– Voldemort explained and Edward raised his left hand.

The measuring tape started working by itself as Ollivander started to gather wands.

“Will you want a wand holster for you two as well? Three for the price of two?” Ollivander wondered as he stopped the measuring tape. “I heard you have small children as well, Riddle.”

Voldemort looked at Edward and then nodded to Ollivander.

“Edward is a Metamorphmagus and has Creature inheritances from his other side of the family.” He offered.

Ollivander looked at the wands he had picked and with his wand sent them back to their place before going to pick new ones.

–Does my biological father being a Werewolf interfere?–

–It can. With the adoption I accidentally activated all of your inner creatures which was why you needed antidotes. Luckily we can pass it to being from the Nagini’s gene, but in yours is not just Naga-bird hybrid and the Maledictus’ one, you also have Werewolf in your inheritance. Considering you kept the Metamorphmagus from your biological mother, you can never know.–

Edward nodded and accepted the first wand, which started being several wands being passed around.

“Tricky I see…”

“Not as much as Dad.” Edward argued and Ollivander looked at Voldemort confused. “The Veteran, Papa’s husband.” He hurried to explain. “According to Dad he spent almost a whole hour of looking for a wand.”

Voldemort frowned as Ollivander’s eyes glowed, obviously loving a good challenge. Eventually one of the wands chose Edward and they left the shop, closing and locking it. They floo-travelled to Antonin’s house and climbed to the private area. Harry was in the drawing room with the trio and the siblings.

“Harry.” Voldemort called and the time-traveller stood from the floor where he was playing a game with his two sons, before approaching. “This is Mr Ollivander, a wand maker.” Voldemort introduced. “He has agreed on a house call for your sake.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry agreed and smiled at Edward when the boy showed his wand in the box eagerly. “It’s great, Teddy. You need to keep it away from your siblings though. You know how they are.”

“I offered a three for the price of two wand holsters.” Ollivander said and Harry looked at him. “This way your small children cannot steal from neither the parents nor from their older brother.”

Harry nodded thankfully and raised his right hand when the man showed the measuring tape.

“My previous wands were a phoenix’s feather and holly, there was the unicorn’s hair and hawthorn and finally there was the Thestral’s hair and elder.” Harry offered.

“Yes, young Riddle has told me how you are a difficult one.” Ollivander agreed amused.

“My former wand maker also loved a good puzzle.” The time-traveller added and Ollivander laughed.

“We always do. But three wands?”

“Phoenix broke, I accidentally took claim of the unicorn from it’s master in the war and the Thestral had been previously been claimed by said master, so I got two for the price of one.”

Voldemort frowned as he saw the three boys suddenly by Harry’s feet looking up and listening vividly.

“What are you doing?”

“Dad’s past stories are our favourite bedtime story.” James supplied as he kept waiting for more.

Which explained why they knew which of the Basilisk was and the same for the Phoenix. Looking at Harry, he could tell he was embarrassed by the fact. Voldemort wondered if it had been his previous wife who would tell the stories to the children instead.

“Go bother Aunt Katarina for now.” Voldemort argued. “Your dad needs to do his measuring for now.”

The trio glanced at the woman uncertain.

“I know a new story about your dad that you don’t knoooow…” She sing-songed teasingly as she walked out the living room with Lily in her arms and down the corridor to go upstairs.

“Auntie Katarina, wait!” The boys hurried to follow her, which had been her intention.

Ollivander smiled soothingly at Harry to calm him down and then looked at the measures.

“Anything I should take into account?”

“Poisoned by Basilisk, rescued by Phoenix. Survived Killing Curse, immune to Imperius Curse and have been longer than reasonable under the Cruciatus Curse.” Harry replied and even Igor looked back from where he was reading the newspaper. “Not to mention blood quills to the point of leaving scar.”

Ollivander nodded thoughtfully, picked his work bag and opened it over the table. Throwing his whole arm inside, he started taking wand boxes after boxes from the inside.

“And he has too much uncontrolled magic power.” Voldemort added.

Ollivander looked at him and then set several back in the bag, taking others to the heap. With a bored look, Harry started testing each one. A clear look of the I know I’m going to stay here for a while. Voldemort leaned against the side as he watched Ollivander eagerly having to pick more and more wands from his bag.

Dolohov entered the room with a fuming glass and frowned.

“My apologies. I didn’t know we had visitors.”

“Ollivander agreed to do a house call because of Harry’s negative reaction to Diagon Alley.” Voldemort explained. “Harry’s potion?”

“Yes. Although if he is busy…” Antonin couldn’t even finish the line, Harry was already at his side and picking the flask, gulping it down in one go. “If you had let me explain I would have told you that it is meant to be drank in several gulps.”

“For me to have to taste it?” Harry argued and returned the glass. “Do you need anything of me?” He added, obviously hiding his eagerness to be needed by the Healer even though he didn’t enjoy being poked. “Or do I return to the wand testing?”

Antonin looked into Harry’s eyes to be sure, before he shook his head.

“You may return.” He argued.

Nodding remorsefully, Harry returned to Ollivander and accepted the next wand from the new heap of boxes.

Eventually when Harry had to literally sit down because he started going magic weak from so much testing, Ollivander glanced in Voldemort’s direction as Antonin approached and checked his patient.

“I wonder…” Ollivander run to his bag and Voldemort saw the way Harry rolled his eyes. An old dusty box was picked. “Holly, Phoenix’ feather, 11 inches, nice and supple.” He stated and offered the wand. “If you believe him capable, that is.” He added towards Antonin.

Antonin looked at Harry and then nodded.

“But last one for today, Mr Ollivander. He already will need to take a Magical Core potion.”

Harry accepted the wand and immediately red sparkles left it. Voldemort stepped forward and took hold of the back of his husband’s neck to lend him magic as Antonin left to go gather the potion.

“Curious.”

“What is curious, Mr Ollivander?” Voldemort wondered.

“The Phoenix which gave the feather to this wand only gave to another one.” Ollivander put in. “Yours.”

Voldemort looked down at Harry who was looking down at his wand on his hand as if it was a lost friend reunited and then up at the Wand Maker.

“They are twins then.” He agreed.

“Brothers would be a more exact term.” Ollivander nodded. “I’ll need your new measures, Riddle, and I’ll return tomorrow with the wand holsters.” They looked at Harry, too pale from little magic. “As soon as Dolohov returns with the potion of course.” He added.

Igor approached and leaned down on his heels, took hold of Harry’s hands in his and nodded at Voldemort.

“I can handle my adopted brother long enough for you to do it.” He agreed.

Voldemort released Harry slowly to be sure the Slovakian wouldn’t be overwhelmed and then raised his right arm to let Ollivander measure him.

“How much do I owe you?” Voldemort asked as Antonin arrived with a new potion glass and gave Harry. “Do you need me to restrain him, Antonin?”

Antonin shook his head as Ollivander was writing on a parchment to write down their measurements for wand holsters and to see which was best for each one and the prices for all.

“7 galleons the Phoenix wand, 6 and half the Werewolf’s teeth wand, 15 for the teeth’s wand holster, which is scratched out, 16 the other two… two holsters means 32 and…”

“45 galleons and half.” Voldemort supplied and when Ollivander looked back, he added. “I worked in Borgin and Burkes Antiquities. I’m good with math.”

“Plus the house call.” Mr Ollivander picked his pocket watch to make the counts of the hours.

“What about 50 galleons?” Voldemort suggested. “You were here at the least three hours plus the time at the shop and the time tomorrow for the wand holsters.”

Ollivander nodded.

“Very well. Do you want a receipt?”

“If you don’t mind.” Voldemort agreed and picked his wallet, took out his official Account Manager paperwork with his Vault number. Picked an official Gringotts parchment and wrote down the transference before giving both to Ollivander to finish filling the receipt details. “Thank you for agreeing to come in person.” He added when it disappeared and he accompanied the other outside.

“I always love a case that I need to work hard to find the right one.” Ollivander said back and once at the gates, apparated away.

Letting his features return to normal, Voldemort climbed the stairs again. Harry was looking better.

“Was that your old wand?” He asked, making Igor look at him confused.

“Yes, but I couldn’t just say it to Ollivander and hurry it up. He’d be confused.”

“The three Unforgivables you mentioned… was it me who done it?”

Harry nodded and pulled the fringe out of his forehead to show a lightning scar besides the burnt scar from the Ritual.

“I was 15-month-old.” He offered towards Antonin. “My first-time, that is.”

Antonin’s lips thinned.

“May I speak freely, my Lord?” He asked and Voldemort nodded, amused. “A baby? Twist their necks, put a pillow on their mouths and noses. But the Killing Curse!?”

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

“According to Harry in my defence it was because I was afraid of a prophecy that claimed Harry as my doom.”

Antonin looked at Harry and then to Voldemort.

“How much of your issues were provoked by my Lord?”

“Killing Curse at 15-month-old, Basilisk at 12-year-old from his Diary’s Horcrux, at 14 He put me under Imperius but I’m immune so He made me have a duel to the death before _you all_ with a broken leg plus the CC for longer than any adult can handle,” Antonin immediately glared at Voldemort, “at 15 he possessed me and mind-raped me with Legilimens sending me visions through the Horcrux.” Voldemort massaged his eyebrows, _what had been his older self been thinking?_ “at 17 I was drowned, hunted down like an animal, striked by Nagini (who destroyed my wand), killed by Him _(actually killing the Horcrux in me and not me)_ and after I come back to life I fought with him to the death… His death.”

Antonin groaned.

“Honestly, my Lord.”

“In my defence it was a version of me crazy because of the Horcrux splitting.”

Antonin glared back.

“I certainly hope you do not repeat the same mistake.” He argued, before turning again towards Harry. “Your magic levels…”

“Side-effect of the anti-magic ropes that the Muggles used on all magical people. My Magical Core was locked and after a month was almost without magic, I did the Pandora Ritual almost magicless, the Healers had me locked in the Hospital for weeks to compensate it. But I guess that because a prophecy claims me his Equal that I’m too powerful magically and is why I survived that long.”

“That explains why you can’t control your magic. You spent too long with almost no magic.” Antonin turned towards Voldemort. “My Lord, he needs classes to learn the extreme of his Magical Core and to help him control it.”

“I’ll contact Cassandra so I can use the Zabini’s Manor when tutoring Harry.” Voldemort agreed. “And, Antonin?” The Healer looked back from where he was checking Harry’s eyes. “Let’s agree on one thing. When it comes to Harry and the children’s wellbeing I will allow this comeback, but only when it’s about this and never when we are in a public. The Karkaroffs not counting as they have taken Harry in as one of theirs.”

“Understood.” Antonin agreed and returned to his work.

**–PsS–**

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

Harry saw Voldemort leave to go check on the children and then raised an eyebrow to the Healer.

“What about his own wellbeing?” He argued.

Dolohov smiled amused.

“I’ll have to tell you those times so you’re the one to pass on the message because he is more lenient with you.”

Igor snorted.

“I’ll go pick Katarina and go out shopping. Will you be fine?”

Harry nodded and Igor left.

**(TBC)**


	10. Chapter VII  –Ally Speaks–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **3,091
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter VII**

**–Ally Speaks–**

Thursday, 31 July 1969

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort woke with whispering and hushing voices. He sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow at his new children.

“What are you doing here?”

The three boys turned deep red.

“Daddy’s b-day.” Jimmy put in and Voldemort nodded, looking out the window to see the sun had yet to rise. “Daddy gets up early.”

Voldemort stood and accepted the nightrobe from Edward.

“You want to make him a breakfast in bed.” He argued and they all nodded. “Come on, but be quiet before you wake the whole house.”

The boys grinned and followed him to the kitchen where Voldemort let them set up the oatmeal and tea for their Dad. They were arguing over the tray when Al approached Voldemort. He leaned down to let the youngest boy to lean on to him expecting the usual mimic game, only to hear his voice for the first-time.

“Lily. Flower.”

The other two boys looked back surprised and when Voldemort raised an eyebrow at them, they grinned.

“Daddy’s favourite flower… Lilu’s first name. Lily Luna.”

Voldemort nodded and snapped his fingers. _‘His favourite flower… and his mother’s name.’_ He added mentally. A House-elf popped in with the flower and gave the eager Al, who hurried to put in a glass with water and set on the tray. Then they picked the tray _– or Ted did –_ and left. Antonin left his bed in his Healer clothes and looked back confused, only to realize what was going on and smile back.

Voldemort opened Harry’s bedroom and let the children inside, ready to restrain the sleeping on the floor Wizard if needed. Obviously Harry woke up with their antics, but didn’t react negatively: he actually calmed down instead. He sat up as if confused.

“What is this?” He asked as if he didn’t know and accepted his glasses.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” The boys eagerly put in as the man on the floor put on his glasses.

Harry moved from the floor onto the bed and accepted the tray, before setting it on the bed and hugged the trio close. He mouthed «thank you» at Voldemort still by the bedroom’s doorway, who nodded and turned around to leave them and to go get ready.

When he arrived his own bedroom he saw Nagini lullabying Lilu as the first lights started hitting his window.

–Want me to?– He asked her.

–There’s no need.– The Maledictus argued and set the girl back again on her cot. –The children like me even in this form. They don’t even get scared.–

–That’s good.– Voldemort agreed and set up his change of clothes. –Al spoke today.–

–He did?– Nagini asked ecstatically.

–To ask for a flower.– He said.

Nagini nodded and looked away to let Voldemort to redress in remarkably privacy.

–Today is your husband’s birthday party, correct?–

–Yes. The boys woke me up before sunrise to go set his breakfast in bed.–

–So that’s why you were out…– the snake teased and Voldemort huffed. –I’ll go wish him happy birthday.– She added and left the bedroom as she crackled like mad.

Voldemort huffed and closed the door after her.

_Blasted snake…_

He had just finished getting ready and was moving to the dining room when an owl entered and flew towards him. Frowning, Voldemort accepted the official scroll and entered the dining room where the boys were eagerly all over Harry. Voldemort sat down and opened his letter as the House-elf made his breakfast pop-up.

_ Dear Fake-Lord Peverell _

_ It has come to our understanding that a fake Lord Peverell is going around pretending to be a Peverell and with Potter-like features. We want you to drop this mascaraed and the fake-claim. _

_ The real Peverell bloodline _

_ Lord Potter _

_ Fleamont Potter _

Voldemort massaged his brows.

“I have to go out for a few moments.” He warned and that stopped the children’s eagerness. “I’ll do my best to arrive in time.” He added before they’d argue.

The boys looked at their dad and then back at him.

“Promise?” Al asked and Harry looked at the boy at once, wide-eyed.

“I promise.” Voldemort agreed, happy that the boy was finally talking before him. He quickly swallowed his food and shared a look with Harry. “According to the meteorology it will be a good day today. Why not go to the backyard? There’s a big garden there. You might even catch some sun.”

“We’ll see.” Harry agreed _, realizing that it was more to keep the children busy than anything._

Voldemort stood and left, passing by the Karkaroff siblings and left the Dolohov house.

He entered his Accountant’s office, who looked from the paperwork with a raised eyebrow.

“The Potter Family just refused one of your fellow Goblin’s word in an official letter.” He said and approached, setting the letter before the Shegoblin.

Thryshea opened the scroll to read it and sneered.

“Do you have the claim of my fellow Goblin with you, Lord Slytherin?” She asked and Voldemort took both his and Harry’s. “You better change to your other features as I will call the Potter’s Accountant here and the Goblin who officialised this paperwork.” She put in and Voldemort nodded, before she left.

Voldemort raised his glamour and waited until two Goblins _, one being the young one that Harry had been with when they met and the other being an old one,_ and Fleamont Potter himself entered alongside the Shegoblin. Thryshea showed the letter from Lord Potter towards Harry to the two Goblins and _, when they finished reading,_ she showed Voldemort’s blood test and paperwork. The old Goblin read it and obviously was going pale, realizing the issue his Lord had put him in.

“Lord Potter, your bloodline comes from Ignatius Peverell, correct?” The Goblin asked and Fleamont sneered but nodded.

“I’m from the middle brother. My husband is Lord Peverell by marriage claim.”

Fleamont finally looked at Voldemort and then he realized what Voldemort meant.

“Why give him your claim? I call that…”

“See how you speak with my Slytherin Lord!” Thryshea snarled.

Fleamont froze.

“Lord Slytherin, will you and your husband sue the Potter Family for badmouthing?” The old Goblin asked.

“I won’t for the slander of my name.” Voldemort argued. “But I’m sure that my husband’s Accountant wants his honour restored for his paperwork having been refuted by your Lord.” He said as he looked directly to Fleamont but while talking towards the old Goblin.

The younger Goblin straightened at once as he realized the title he was given. _Considering Harry called him by name, it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. And Thryshea wasn’t as young as she used to. Two lordships was too much for her by herself. Also meant the young Goblin worked under her._

The old Goblin turned towards the younger one to deal it with him.

“Unless of course if Lord Potter, fake-Lord Peverell, wants to bring this to the Wizengamot of course.” Voldemort added when the Wizard went to argue. “I’m sure that then my two Goblins will leave you knutless.”

Fleamont looked at the two Goblins glaring back and then at the Potter Accountant.

“Just have it done with.” He sneered and turned to leave.

“And I want a public apology to my husband.” Voldemort added. Fleamont turned to glare and Voldemort pointed at the letter. “You were the one who insulted him while refusing to remember that all Purebloods have interconnected that it’s bloodline possible for a non-Potter to look Potter.”

Fleamont’s eyes grew and he did blush at that.

“It’ll be done.”

“Thryshea, I take it you two will finish things here?”

“Of course, Lord Slytherin.”

“Then I better head home. It’s my husband’s birthdate after all and I promised the children to don’t be away long.”

The three Goblins turned on Lord Potter with raised eyebrows and pointed looks, who looked like he ate a whole lemon.

“Does he like anything in specific?”

Voldemort looked at Lord Potter from the doorway.

“The flower lily.” He agreed. “We will be celebrating it in Dolohov House. If no mention of what just happened, then you may come. I don’t want to bother my Veteran husband on the one day that the children are doing everything about him.”

Potter nodded and Voldemort left.

**–PsS–**

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

Harry smiled at Voldemort when he arrived and joined him in the parkseat as the children played with Nagini in the garden.

“That letter must have been important.” Harry offered.

“It’s dealt with.” Voldemort argued. “What is the name of the Goblin you were with when we met?”

“Griphook?”

“I claimed him as your Accountant.” Voldemort supplied. “He was already doing it after all and my Accountant, Thryshea, isn’t as young she used to be.”

“Oh…”

“This way Griphook learns under Thryshea’s guidance.” Voldemort said and Harry nodded.

“Was the letter anything about me?” He asked and the older raised an eyebrow. “Why else would you need to contact both Goblins?”

Voldemort smiled amused and looked at the playing children.

“Your grandfather got hear of our outing to the Ministry of Magic.” He supplied.

“He…”

“Won’t do it again.” Voldemort finished. “And considering he put the word of a Goblin into question he’ll learn to not do it again.” Harry opened his mouth to argue. “I said I want nothing to us. Only the Goblins.”

Harry sighed and nodded, passing a hand through his hair and unshaved face.

“Do you have a shaving kit?” He asked and Voldemort nodded. “If there’s going to be a surprise party later _– which I ‘ **don’t** ’ know about – _I better look more presentable.”

“I’ll go set up the shaving cream then.” Voldemort agreed and stood, going back inside.

Harry looked again to the playing children, before he eventually followed the other. He entered the other’s private bedroom and entered a side door where was the private bathroom. Voldemort was by the sink mixing up the shaving cream.

“You are old school on that as well?” Harry asked and Voldemort nodded. “I never shaved with an actual razor I always used gillettes.”

“Do you trust me?” Voldemort wondered.

Harry tensed and realized what Voldemort meant. With a sigh he tied his hair back and sat on the toilet seat, raising his face.

“I have to.” He said.

“And I’ll do my best to deserve that.” Voldemort nodded and started applying the cream on Harry’s unshaved face. “Completely clean?” He asked and Harry nodded. “Very well, don’t move now that I just sharpened it.”

Harry stayed still as Voldemort grabbed the razor and started shaving him. For all the bad things the man was capable of… Voldemort was methodical and not once did he cut Harry’s skin. When he finally washed his face clean and applied the aftershave, did he let Harry look at himself in the mirror. After two months without having time to shave _(and the time before that where he hadn’t bothered to do it because he had other things to worry about as a father of three, as a godfather of one and as a Head Auror)_ , it was strange to see himself so clean… reminded him of different and easier times.

“You should keep it shaved.” Voldemort supplied as he stored his shaving kit. “The hobo look doesn’t benefit you.”

“Patience to do it every morning.” Harry argued as he freed his hair only to see Voldemort grab a scissor. “Last person who cut my hair that hasn’t an specialist only cut one side.” He whined and Voldemort laughed.

“I’m only going to do the tips. You look good with long hair.” He offered.

Harry scoffed but didn’t argue. _They needed a trim. Beside the other had already shaved his face with a razor. There was no way he would hurt him with a scissor._ He stayed before the mirror as Voldemort worked and _, when he was done,_ the other opened the bathtub’s curtain.

“I’ll send you a change of clothes and a tower.” Voldemort offered, before he turned to leave but stopped. “Same time tomorrow?” He added jokingly and Harry huffed, before undressing and throwing himself in the bathtub. “I’ll tell Antonin that you need more vitamins potions.” Voldemort added, obviously not giving Harry the privacy to undress by himself.

“Thanks.” Harry agreed and Voldemort left. Harry looked where Voldemort kept the shampoo and shower gel, before he finally took out his glasses and turned on the water. He had just finished and walked out the bathroom as he dried the hair to find Voldemort arguing. Pulling his glasses up his nose, he found a younger Professor Dumbledore who stopped at seeing Harry leave the bathroom, luckily already dressed.

“Who are you?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

Voldemort looked at Harry and for the first-time didn’t answer for him.

Harry took a deep breath, wandlessly summoned his badge from it’s location on Voldemort’s belongings and put it on his chest. His Veteran crest’s badge.

“I’m the husband of Lord Slytherin.”

Professor Dumbledore looked at the badge and then at Voldemort.

“Anything the matter?” Harry added.

“News of your marriage has been greatly overexaggerated.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Obviously you only refused to hear them.” Harry argued. “Husband, do you mind helping me? Even if you like the long hair I’m inclined to shave it all off if it doesn’t dry in the near future.”

Voldemort finally approached, took the towel from Harry’s hold and quickly and efficiently dried his hair, before combing it into something manageable.

“Mr Riddle…”

“Lord Peverell or Mr Karkaroff.” Harry argued. “I did not take my husband’s surname, only his second family title.”

“Second?”

“I’m Lord Slytherin and my husband is Lord Peverell by marriage.” Voldemort agreed. “And done. You are now presentable to whatever surprise the children have for you that you _‘so obviously’_ don’t know about.”

“Thanks.”

“Tooom…”

“Professor Dumbledore I believe.” Harry put in and Professor Dumbledore nodded. “The same Professor Dumbledore who got a Muggle drunk and then made her tell all the dirt she could lie about so you would take any child but the genius boy who she hated?”

Professor Dumbledore frowned.

“What…?”

“Mrs Cole hated me above everything. Nothing I did was good enough for her. She never let parents adopt me.” Voldemort argued.

“Looks like she did the same to you but it didn’t work.” Harry said as Voldemort rearranged his clothes for him. “But of course the son of a Muggleborn wouldn’t understand that Muggles refuse natural outbursts of magic and see them as pure evil.”

“How do you know that?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

“How could you arrest your former best friend? How could you murder her?” Harry retorted.

Professor Dumbledore frowned and then he raised an eyebrow at Voldemort.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve no idea what my husband is talking about.” Voldemort argued as he did the buttons on Harry’s wrists under his robe.

“Who are you?”

“I’m a Veteran who was sent to a war at 11-year-old. I’m someone who knows too much. Who saw too much.”

“You’re a nobody.”

Unlike what Professor Dumbledore expected, Harry smiled.

“Good.” He said. “I hate fame.”

Professor Dumbledore looked at Voldemort confused. The door to the bedroom opened and Nagini slithered in with the children running after her massive body. They ran towards Harry and Voldemort hugging the two, what only made Professor Dumbledore to frown harder.

“Papa, who is this badly dressed man?” Jimmy asked.

“This is Professor Dumbledore. Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts School.” Voldemort replied.

“Isn’t he the man who hates you?” Teddy asked and Voldemort nodded. “Why is he visiting us on Daddy’s b-day?”

Jimmy looked up at Voldemort and then run towards Professor Dumbledore.

“Out, you aren’t welcomed. You will make Daddy have a bad day on his happy day!” He argued. “Out.”

“Child…”

“I’m not your child.” Jimmy argued, sounding like Tom Riddle. “Now leave before Daddy’s magic goes boom.” He looked back and then smirked. “Before I ask Nagimama to strike you.” He added.

“James Sirius!” Harry snapped and Jimmy looked back.

“But…”

“If you incite Nagimama to strike someone people will want to send her to be put down.” Voldemort argued and Harry looked at him surprised that he was taking his side. “Although, you can threaten Professor Dumbledore with the description of what you think of his attire instead.”

Harry choked, while Jimmy grinned and turned towards Professor Dumbledore to start. Professor Dumbledore huffed and left.

“You aren’t helping.” Harry whined towards Voldemort.

“He was insulting us first.” Voldemort said matter of factly.

Jimmy, Teddy and Ally looked at Voldemort and then run out and Harry started to hear them tracking Professor Dumbledore as they insulted of his clothes’ choices. Or at the least Jimmy and Teddy did.

“How the heck can I reprimand them now?” Harry argued with a groan.

Voldemort laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you for taking my side.” He whispered before he picked Lilu and left the bedroom. “Let him leave, Boys!” He called loudly, somehow not disturbing the baby girl. “Unless you want your Dad to get upset with you three?”

That worked to stop them.

–I should have brought the children up when I realized the Professor was here.– Nagini put in and Harry looked at her, before he sighed.

–We weren’t introduced. Last time we met you tried to kill and eat me.– Harry put in, offering his hand. –I’m Harry. A time-traveller and your adopted children’s biological Dad.–

Nagini looked at him for a long time and then approached her face to his offered hand, letting he pet her.

–Nagini. I’m a Maledictus who in your time had obviously spent too long without a human being to speak to.–

–You have a whole family now.–

–Good. You remind me of Newt, by the way. Newt Scamander.– She offered.

Harry smiled and straightened.

–I’d love to meet him.– He agreed and followed her outside the room.

**(TBC)**


	11. Chapter VIII  –True Seer–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,235
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV ** _

**Chapter VIII**

**–True Seer–**

Thursday, 31 July 1969

**_ FP’s POV _ **

“Honestly, Fleamont. Can’t believe you insulted a Lord to the point of needing to visit him as a family.” Euphemia reprimanded.

Fleamont didn’t reply as he held the flower vase in his hands and as they entered Dolohov House. Healer Dolohov hurried to join them and frowned at seeing Fleamont, his son James and his brother Charlus, before he nodded. _Somehow the three male Potters were confusing to the Healer, but not the two females…_

“Lord Slytherin said you might show up. Come, the party is over here.”

The Potters followed the Healer into the hall where the Lord Slytherin’s children were playing eagerly.

“Dad?” James asked and Fleamont nodded before the boy run towards the older and blue-haired boy. The other looked back surprised and his hair shaped colours out of his control.

_A Metamorphmagus…_

“The Potter Family I believe.” A British voice put in and it was then that Fleamont saw Lord Peverell for the first-time, _finally understanding why so many people believed him to be a Potter although he was black-haired and green-eyed instead of brunet._ “I’m Harry Karkaroff, the Lord of the Peverell Family.” He put in. “Is that a lily flower’s vase?”

“Lord Slytherin said it was your favourite.” Fleamont agreed _, but made no move to offer it as he realized how fragile the fellow Wizard looked and not commenting how hard it had been to get one in such a hurry._

Karkaroff smiled back and looked towards the side.

“Boys!” Immediately the blue-haired and the two toddlers were by his side. The mid-brother was a mixture between Lord Slytherin with his brunet looks and aristocrat looks, but at the same time he had soft features from Lord Peverell and his messy hairstyle. Now the youngest brother? He was practically a copy of his Dad, but had more strict facial features and his black hair was manageable which he obviously inherited from Lord Slytherin. “Children, this is the Potter Family. They gifted me a vase with a flower. Do you know what it is?”

The trio looked and somehow could tell immediately, just like their Dad had.

“Lily!” The mid-brother agreed and the blue-haired stepped forward, accepting it for his Dad. “Daddy’s favourite.”

Dorea smiled down at the boys.

“Want help storing your Dad’s new flower, Sweeties?” She offered and they nodded, walking away with her.

The youngest though stayed by their Dad’s side, peeking back from behind his legs.

“I take it that one is yours?” Lord Peverell asked.

Fleamont looked to see James joining the older two Slytherin/Peverell boys and his Aunt Dorea.

“My son James.” Fleamont agreed.

“Mine are Teddy, Jimmy, Ally” the shy boy waved from behind his Dad’s legs “and Lilu, who is right now being lullabied by my husband. She got scared at the massive sounds in the room. She is used that when there’s a lot of people sounds it is for a bad thing.”

“Jimmy from…?” Euphemia asked.

“James.” Lord Peverell and the three Potters turned to see Lord Slytherin enter with a massive snake on his shoulders. He hissed at the snake, who left and snailed towards _«Ally»_ and actually persuaded him to leave his Dad’s _«skirts»_. “I named him Sirius as a compromise with my wife for her chosen name.”

Fleamont frowned.

“Wife?” Charlus asked.

“Nagini is a Maledictus.” Karkaroff agreed and accepted his husband to pass a hand behind his back in a half-hug. “She isn’t dead but under the law it is as if she was, so the Aurors forced my husband to re-wed if he wanted to keep his lordship.”

Lord Slytherin looked at the Potters, then towards his husband and hissed on his ear. To the three Potters’ surprise: the other replied in the same language.

_Karkaroff was a Parselmouth… that explained why Lord Slytherin had married a husband instead of a wife. Why Lord Slytherin had passed from a Maledictus to a Veteran._

_He sure had a type…_

“Do please come in and enjoy yourselves.” Lord Slytherin told them and then moved his hand from the side of his husband’s back _, from where he was holding him with an arm passing through the back,_ and moved it to his neck. The three saw how he literally restrained his husband’s magic as the two walked away.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say he is my lost child.” Charlus voiced what they all hadn’t dared to, once they were alone.

“But he died… right?” Euphemia asked, looking at both her husband and her brother-in-law.

Fleamont looked at her and then towards the eager family.

“He was sent into war overseas at 11-year-old.” The three turned towards the entering Healer Dolohov with a flask with a steaming potion, having obviously overheard them. “He refused his own bloodline _(or was refused)_ to the point he has no surname if blood test is done.” The younger Wizard offered. “Although if the shoe fits, do tell me so I update his healer files.” He added pointedly, before approaching the couple.

Karkaroff accepted the flask and in one go took the potion, which _\- if Fleamont was correct -_ it was the last thing he should do with those types of potions. When he saw the Healer groan, he knew that Karkaroff obviously had drank the potion too fast.

“Fleamont? Charlus?” Euphemia asked.

“It wasn’t us.” They argued to sooth her down, who finally went to join the eager children. “Can’t promise about the rest of our family.” Fleamont added so only his brother could hear.

“I’ll contact Dorea’s family.” Charlus agreed. “You speak with Dad’s portrait?”

“Not something I look forward to.” Fleamont agreed. “If he really did it I won’t answer for myself.”

The two stopped talking when suddenly the shy «Ally» was by their feet looking back with glassy eyes, then shrieked in pain. The boy’s parents were at his side in an instant: Lord Peverell soothed him down with his words, Lord Slytherin used his own magic to sooth him instead and the snake used her massive body to keep him restrained.

Finally, the boy blacked-out and Healer Dolohov picked him up.

“I’ll go see how he is mentally.” He offered towards the parents, who nodded.

Lord Peverell passed a hand through his hair, completely messing it and making him look even more Potter than before. Somehow the massive snake looked like a worried dog instead of a worried mother as she followed the Healer.

“I’m sorry; Ally is a Seer and he must have Seen something that scared him.” He offered towards the two Potters. “We need a Seer to see Ally.” He added towards his husband as the two walked away. “Someone who is an expert, because my former one sucked.”

“I’ll contact my former professor. Professor Mopsus is the best Seer I know and will be able to help.” Lord Slytherin soothed his Veteran husband.

**–PsS–**

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

Harry and Voldemort looked at the entering uninvited duo.

“Did you?” He asked quietly.

“Only the Potters.” Voldemort argued. “I didn’t believe you were ready for a massive party. Already my Knights is more to keep the children busy.” He added and Harry nodded as Lord Potter approached to welcome the two Professors. “Want me to deal with this alone?”

“I believe it’s too late for that.” Harry argued.

Voldemort frowned and the two Professors were guided in their direction by Lord Potter _– Harry’s grandfather._

“My apologies, Lord Slytherin and Lord Peverell, I invited Professor Slughorn and Professor Mopsus after what happened earlier with your Heir.” Harry’s grandfather claimed.

Voldemort glanced at Harry and then shook his former professor’s hand.

“It’s my husband’s first months since the war. As a Veteran I did not invite many people so not to spook him.”

Professor Slughorn got the memo and bowed his head at Harry.

“Completely understandable. I’m Horace Slughorn. I teach Potions at Hogwarts School and was your husband’s Professor and Head of House.”

“Harry Karkaroff, Lord Peverell.” Harry agreed. “My husband has spoken about you.”

“All good I hope.”

“Nothing but the best.” He said and the former blond smiled. The time-traveller looked at the other Professor that Voldemort was shaking the hand. “You, I did not hear about.”

“This is Professor Mopsus. The Seer professor I told you about.” Voldemort introduced.

“Oh… Ally is still napping after his vision.”

The Professor looked in Harry’s direction and Harry saw how he was literally blind.

“I better go see Young Riddle then. Make sure he isn’t locked in a vision right now.” The man said.

Voldemort looked at Harry questioningly who nodded, before he guided the blind Professor away.

“Mopsus is the best. Your new son will be all right.” Professor Slughorn offered.

“My apologies.” Harry blushed. “With everything, Tom is being overprotective and after my freak-out in both Diagon Alley and in the Ministry of Magic I believe he has reasons to.”

Professor Slughorn nodded.

“Of course he does.” The older Wizard frowned. “That is dangerous…”

Harry turned to realize what was making the older male pick his wand.

“Nagini; my new children’s bearer.” He hurried to offer. “Since my husband is a Parselmouth _– as well as my children –_ they can still talk with their Nagimama, but since the Maledictus is stuck in that form my new husband was forced to look for a new marriage to help with the children and to keep the inheritance.”

“Oh…” the old man nodded, storing his wand. “My apologies. Lady Nagini probably doesn’t fancy you much.”

Harry smiled amused.

“She is just glad that her former husband found someone to be there for him and the children.” He said. _“We are still a wedding by convenience,”_ he added jokingly, _“I love his children and he loves his inheritance…”_

Professor Slughorn laughed.

“Give him time and he’ll show you that he is worth it.” The man soothed back. “Looks like the boy is awake.”

Harry looked towards the doors to see Ally in Voldemort’s arms as the older spoke with the Seer.

“Ally used to be talkative, his visions turned him shy and quiet.”

Professor Slughorn looked back and then nodded.

“Under proper tutelage he’ll learn he is not at fault. It happens to plenty of Seers.” He said and the others arrived their side. “All good with Young Riddle?”

“Professor Mopsus managed to block the visions for now until he learns to control them.” Voldemort agreed and set the boy down, who run towards Harry. “He is too young to a lot of the scenes he sees.” He added pointedly.

Harry held Ally close, still not strong enough to carry him.

“Hungry?” A nod. “Go warn your brothers to go get the cake.” Harry stated and let go of the boy, who run away. “He looks like a weight left his shoulders.”

“He saw what happened to his mother before it did.” Professor Mopsus explained and Voldemort looked at Harry, ready if needed. “With the block I managed to explain that even if you See it, you cannot always change it.”

“Only make it happen.” Harry agreed.

“He’ll be fine. When he reaches the Hogwarts’ age I’ll unblock it again and will start tutoring him since his first school year.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Natural Seers need to be properly taught.” The blind Professor retorted. “The Potter brothers should do a physical check-up though… something in them made the boy react.”

“I’ll warn them.” Professor Slughorn agreed and walked away.

“You need to find a house with a view in Isle of the Blessed.” The blind Professor said as he looked with his blind eyes directly in Harry’s direction. “It’s a safe town and one who can only be found if put into jeopardy.”

“Like I did.” Harr said, not even questioning how the other knew.

“Yes. Riddle, Professor Dippet would accept you if you proposed now.”

Voldemort looked at Harry.

“Problem is if my husband can handle Hogwarts.”

“His problem is the Hogwarts train. Not the castle. The Muggles never got there. It was a timebomb in the train… my apologies.” The Seer added when Voldemort leaned forward and held Harry back. “Did not want to make you react.”

“We can try to see if I react to Hogwarts.” He offered towards Voldemort. “He is right… what I saw was in Hogsmeade… the students had just arrived for a Hogsmeade weekend. Last one of the school year.”

Voldemort looked at Harry in the eyes, before he looked at his former Professor.

“If an attack happens, or when it happens…”

“I’ll be there on your side.” The Seer agreed and finally looked away from Harry. “Your cake is ready.”

Harry straightened and with Voldemort beside him, they walked towards the table where the children were with Nagini.

“All good, Daddy?” The boys asked.

“Everything’s great. Thanks, Sweeties.” The boys grinned back. “Where’s your sister?”

Teddy ran away and returned with Lilu, that Harry picked and only then the happy birthday song started.

**(TBC)**


	12. Chapter IX  –No Interview–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,130
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV **_

**Chapter IX**

**–No Interview–**

Monday, 4 August 1969

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort knocked on the Headmaster’s office’s door, which opened for him magically. Professor Dippet looked up and his eyes grew surprised.

“Tom! Look how you’ve grown… of course Horace has been giving me nothing but good news…” the older Wizard put in surprised and Voldemort nodded. “He sent you, I believe?”

“Professor Mopsus actually. He said you were looking for a new Defence Professor.”

“One practically every year.” The elder Headmaster agreed. “Since Professor Merrythought resigned that we hadn’t had a good one. I feared that I would have to accept the Ministry’s offer and put an Auror this year.” The older picked a file. “Four children if what Horace said is true?”

“And a Veteran husband who is learning to be back from the war.” Voldemort agreed as the older filled the paperwork. “I’m Lord Slytherin and my husband is Lord Peverell.”

The older male nodded and wrote it down.

“Professor Slytherin then.” He agreed. “Does he work? Do you need a babysitter for the children?”

“I don’t but I’d appreciated to have the O-C classroom.” Voldemort agreed and that made the old Headmaster look back. “I know it’s outside the main building, but if my husband has an attack is close enough to the forest.”

“Oh?”

“He doesn’t like closed places.”

“And three floors until the ground floor is too much if he has a case.” Salazar Slytherin’s portrait claimed. “Hello, Marvolo.”

“Sire.” Voldemort agreed.

“Headmaster Dippet, I hope you don’t mind that I want my second frame to be set on Professor’s Slytherin’s office as the gateway to his private quarters. This way I can help if anything happens.”

Professor Dippet shook his head immediately.

“But of course. What about your former wife, Tom? Shall I add a file to warn your co-workers not to mention her before the children?”

“Nagini is a Maledictus. She may be their Nagimama but she is stuck in her animal form for life and _, even though the Slytherin bloodline can speak with snakes,_ she is still declared dead legally. I married my husband by convenience, although for the children’s sake we will do our best to get to know each other.”

“Marvolo needed to rewed to keep the title since the Slytherin Lordship title once lost cannot be reclaimed.” Lord Slytherin’s portrait explained.

“And my husband married me because he is in-love with the children.” Voldemort agreed and several former Headmasters’ portraits chuckled. “Actually is best to add Healer Dolohov as our healer.” He said and Professor Dippet hurried to add it in. “And Katarina and Igor Karkaroff as family.” That made Professor Dippet look back. “Harry’s.”

“For in case he needs help at babysitting.” Professor Dippet agreed.

“Or restraining him.” Voldemort added. “My oldest is already 11-year-old. With all my travels I never…”

“Of course… the paperwork to apply a student is… here…” four set of paperworks were offered. “You may put your husband’s name on the mother location since even if Mrs Nagini is alive she still cannot be called in case something happens.” Professor Dippet frowned as he realized his wording. “At least not without Professor Salazar Slytherin’s portrait as my translator.” He added and the former Founder laughed. “Talking of that… isn’t she jealous?”

Voldemort laughed.

“Nagini is more happy to have married someone who can speak with her in her animal form and now her children as well _(to who Antonin Dolohov has applied the anti-curse to be sure they won’t inherit her curse)._ She doesn’t hate Harry because she knew she would get stuck eventually.” Voldemort rolled his eyes. “She has actually been teasing me like an older sister since Harry moved in.”

“Oh… to know you will be stuck eventually must have given her a different perspective.” The old Professor agreed.

Voldemort finally started filling the four files. Then he looked at the name place…

_Harry would have a fit when he realized…_

> _Name: _
> 
>   * _Edward Salazar Riddle – Heir of Slytherin_
> 

> 
> _ Parents: _
> 
>   * _Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lord Slytherin_
>   * _Harry Karkarov – Lord Peverell_
> 

> 
> _ Birthdate: _
> 
>   * _16 apr ‘58_
> 

> 
> _ Godparents: _
> 
>   * _Corban Finlay Yaxley_
>   * _Cassandra Svanna Zabini_
> 


Professor Dippet accepted it, read it and started filling it in.

> _Name: _
> 
>   * _James Sirius Riddle – Heir of Peverell_
> 

> 
> _ Parents: _
> 
>   * _Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lord Slytherin_
>   * _Harry Karkarov – Lord Peverell_
> 

> 
> _ Birthdate: _
> 
>   * _25 nov ‘64_
> 

> 
> _ Godparents: _
> 
>   * _Jeremiah Lionel Lestrange_
>   * _Alexa Demona Lestrange, née Krol_
> 


“Tom, I believe you misspelled your husband’s surname.” Professor Dippet called.

Voldemort looked up from the second parchment he was filling.

“We say Karkaroff, but Slovakians say Karkarov with a V.” He argued. “I was also surprised when I first saw his documents and official IDs.”

“Oh…” the elder nodded and returned to it.

> _Name: _
> 
>   * _Albrecht Severus Riddle_
> 

> 
> _ Parents: _
> 
>   * _Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lord Slytherin_
>   * _Harry Karkarov – Lord Peverell_
> 

> 
> _ Birthdate: _
> 
>   * _1 feb ‘66_
> 

> 
> _ Godparents: _
> 
>   * _Antonin Heinrich Dolohov_
>   * _Katarina Karkarov_
> 


Voldemort frowned and picked his locket, opened it and looked at the two-way-mirror inside.

{Harry!} He called and his husband showed on the other side with a raised eyebrow. {Please tell me that your sister isn’t present.}

Professor Dippet raised an eyebrow amused.

{No, I’m alone. What is it?}

{I’m filling Al’s paperwork and I need a reminder on how to proper spell Katarina’s surname.}

Harry scoffed.

{Scared that she’ll get mad at you after the last time she got mad for the wand’s permission?} The time-traveller teased and Voldemort rolled his eyes. {It’s Karkarov like mine but then add Ová. It’s the female version.}

Voldemort nodded and hurried to add it in.

>   * _Katarina Karkarovová_
> 


{Thank you.} He agreed and Harry’s face disappeared as he laughed. “She made a scene when she got a letter from the Ministry to go get her Wand Permission because they wrote Karkaroff with two Fs, so I don’t want her wrath aimed at me.”

Professor Dippet smiled amused and returned to his paperwork. Voldemort picked the last scroll.

> _Name: _
> 
>   * _Lilith Luna Riddle_
> 

> 
> _ Parents: _
> 
>   * _Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lord Slytherin_
>   * _Harry Karkarov – Lord Peverell_
> 

> 
> _ Birthdate: _
> 
>   * _2 jun ‘68_
> 

> 
> _ Godparents: _
> 
>   * _Abraxas Lucien Malfoy_
>   * _Genevieve Diona Malfoy, née Lune_
> 


Professor Dippet accepted the three scrolls and looked through them.

“Al’s file should have a Natural Seer stamp.”

The elder Wizard looked back and picked the right scroll to look through it.

“Professor Mopsus knows?”

“And has agreed to private classes.” Voldemort agreed.

“Good.”

**–PsS–**

**_ HK-P’s POV _ **

Voldemort sat before Harry on the chair before the round table.

“The children?” The older asked as he avoided Harry’s smirk.

“The Malfoys and the Lestranges kidnapped them on a shopping spree. They claimed they needed new clothes _(since they come from a hotter country)_ and more toys.”

Voldemort nodded.

“And your adopted siblings?” He added, only to roll his eyes at Harry’s laugh.

“Igor went to visit his parents, calm them down.” Harry shrugged as he set the book to the side. “And Katarina is helping Healer Dolohov. He didn’t recognize the curse and came to ask for my Head Auror’s knowledge, since it was Dark she went with him to use her Dark knowledge instead.” He said and accepted the scroll. “Did you get in?”

“I didn’t even need an interview.” Voldemort agreed.

“It’s a good thing you moved to England before Dumbledore becomes the headmaster then.” Harry nodded.

Voldemort looked back confused, before he nodded, understanding what Harry wasn’t saying. Harry opened the scroll as Voldemort picked the book to see what Harry had been studying.

_ OWLs and NEWTs application of one Harry Karkarov – Lord Peverell, born 31 jul ‘40 _

“You need to sign and me under you as your sponsor.” Voldemort said and looked at Harry, who had looked at him surprised. “You have officially claimed to be a Veteran who went to war at 11. As much as I’d want I cannot fake you the files.”

Harry nodded.

“Thanks. Where do I put the name of the sub…” Voldemort moved forward on the table and turned the parchment around, only for Harry to see the location to write the classes’ titles. Harry blushed and nodded, accepted the quill and started writing them down. “You’ll need to give me a quick class on History.” Harry said and Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “I had a T in the future.”

“Not even an Acceptable?” Voldemort asked horrified.

“You gave me a Vision using the Horcrux-link mid-exam.” Harry defended himself.

Voldemort massaged his brows.

“You have a year to study for the OWLs, since you cannot enter the Ministry of Magic you will do it alongside the other fifth-years.” He put in and Harry nodded. “Plus another year for the NEWTs. In my weekends and free hours I’ll do my best to help you study for the OWLs.”

“History and Potions is what I need most help… I won’t apply to Divination, I suck at it.” Harry said as he wrote down the names of the classes. “I guess I could put Muggle Studies instead, but…”

“What did you study?”

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.” Harry said.

Voldemort looked up at Harry and then nodded.

“I cannot help you with the last one, I went to Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination.” Voldemort offered. “What I know I studied from the books.” He said and Harry nodded. “Did you study Laws or Healing for your Auror entries?”

“Duelling, Laws, Basic Healing and Ward Breaking… _my in-law was a Ward Breaker._ ” Harry added the last part shyly.

Voldemort nodded.

“Write all that, we’ll see what the Ministry thinks is the best.” He said and Harry hurried to obey. “Did you… did you just add Expect Flying?” Voldemort asked, looking at the parchment upside down.

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “Is the only thing that sooths me down after a bad day of work. Normally after I arrived and Ginny would see how bad it was from my mood, she would just put the broom into my hand and throw me out the bedroom window.”

Voldemort’s eyes grew and then picked the newspaper from a side-table, quickly passing the pages. The older looked through it and then went to do a floocall. Harry looked at the older confused.

{Hogwarts’ Headmaster’s office.} Voldemort claimed as his features shaped.

In no time Professor Dippet’s face showed.

{Hello, Tom. Anything the matter?}

{I saw in the newspaper that you are looking for a Quidditch Coach, Sir?} Voldemort asked.

{Yes, but if I remember correctly you hate flying.}

Voldemort signalled Harry, who stood and approached to bow his head.

{Pleasure, Sir. I’m Harry Karkaroff.} Harry offered. {I love flying.}

{And apparently it soothes him down.} Voldemort added. “Only Merlin knows why…” he added as a groan.

{Oh… of course… it won’t be many hours or a lot of money, Lord Peverell.}

Harry showed the OWLs and NEWTs application paperwork.

{It’ll give me lots of time to study.} He agreed.

Professor Dippet nodded, what was a strange thing considering how he was a head in the fire.

{I’ll warn the Goblins to start the contract.} He agreed.

{Our Accountants are Thryshea and Griphook.} Voldemort said.

{I’ll warn Hogwarts’ Account Manager to contact yours to deal with the paperwork.} The Headmaster nodded. {Speaking of that…} A hand appeared in from the fire with an envelope. Voldemort took it and Harry saw it was directed to _E. S. Riddle-Slytherin_. {Professor Dumbledore just finished Heir Slytherin’s letter.}

{Teddy will be ecstatic.} Harry agreed, accepting the letter from Voldemort.

{If your husband would have remembered to do it earlier Heir Slytherin would have already his letter.} Professor Dippet replied.

Voldemort huffed.

{I was living in Albania with my wife. I had no plans on moving back until I had to visit Antonin because of the Curse.} He said and Harry snorted. {Not to mention that Hogwarts doesn’t accept students that aren’t living in UK.}

{Who told you that?} Professor Dippet asked.

{Professor Dumbledore years back.}

Professor Dippet obviously groaned.

{I’ll talk with my co-worker. Lord Peverell, it was nice meeting you.} Harry nodded back. {I’ll put godparents as babysitters on the paperwork for in case you need it during working hours and for study.}

{Thank you, Professor Dippet.} Voldemort agreed.

The old Headmaster nodded and left.

“School Coach?”

“Flying and still safe enough to not make me feel like hexing someone.” Voldemort agreed.

Harry snorted.

“Thanks.”

Voldemort looked from where he was setting up the paperwork for he to sign and then nodded.

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
